Two Worlds Collide
by Crazychicke
Summary: Dean's lost his brothers and is near death himself. Draco gets hit by a curse and finds himself wand-less and alone. What if the two worlds collided? They aren't that different after all. (Sequel coming soon)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: not mine. HP belongs to JK Rowling & Warner Brothers. Supernatural belongs to CW, Eric Kripke and co. A/N: Not sure why this idea came to me but I felt like writing it. Set after Battle of Hogwarts for HP and after 'Swan Song' Episode 5:22 where Sam and Adam fall into hell for SPN. AU- ish from here on. Rated T for Supernatural themes etc. Please point out any spelling errors or mistakes. (This has been re-vamped for the sake of the last few chapters: updated 9/07/12).**

**Summary: Dean's lost his brothers and is near death himself. Draco gets hit by a curse and finds himself wand-less and alone. What if the two worlds collided? They aren't that different after all.**

**Two Worlds Collide**

**One**

Dean Winchester was bloodied and crushed. He leant his head against his precious '67 Chevrolet Impala. Lucifer/Sam was gone. So was Michael/Adam. His two brothers had been sucked into hell, controlled by beings who were using them as pawns, leaving him behind; lost and alone.

Dean wasn't sure when or how he managed to get up. The Acopolypse was over. He was alive, just. He had pulled the unconscious Bobby into the back seat and walked over the spot where Castiel had exploded.

His friend, the fallen angel, had vanished, presumably dead like everyone he knew or loved; Jo, Ellen, John, Mary, Sam, Adam. Was he cursed? How was he going to get Sammy back? Bobby might know a way. So once his injured hand had been wrapped in the end of his t-shirt he started the Impala - the only thing left in one piece. He squinted out the windscreen with his crushed eye and blood-stained face and drove to the nearest hospital; hoping they'd make it in time. He wasn't sure how long he could stay conscious.

Dean pulled to a stop outside a small hospital. He kicked open the door with the last of his strength and keeled over the steering wheel. His chest must have hit the horn because it gave one loud PARP before he blacked out. Luckily for him, a man who had witnessed the car arriving, ran down the hospital steps, saw Bobby unconscious on the back steps and started yelling orders at his co-workers to help.

"Get him on the stretcher. There's another badly beaten, god knows what happened. Quickly!" Dean stirred as he was lifted on the stretcher. His eyes were closed and his head spinning. He slipped in and out of consciousness. The babble confused him and his limp hand flopped to his side: his keys to his precious car clattered to the floor, ignored by all, except one.

-:-

The boy was about seventeen, tall for his age with dark rings beneath his eyes like he'd suffered something more horrific than those men who had just come in. He seemed lost too: unsure of how he had landed in the Muggle hospital when his home was recovering from a war.

He was one of those lucky few that survived. The boy saw the man drop the keys and as the last of the doctors and nurses past, he knelt down and picked them. Curious as to where they had come from, he retraced their path - down the steps of the hospital and over the gravel until he stopped ain front of what Muggles called an automobile - something they used to get around in because they did not know of Floo powder, brooms or apparition.

By chance he put the key in the car lock and the door opened.

Since they were inside, the boy curled up on the back seat. It was warm and quiet there.

His eyes closed and he saw the nightmares unfold; people screaming, castles burning, green flashes of light and families being torn apart. The nightmares would never cease. He'd lived through the Battle of Hogwarts somehow and he'd escaped the magical world but it didn't want to escape him.

Draco Malfoy pulled an old jumper under his head and took in his new hiding spot. There was a name scratched into the side of the car - Dean. He peered closer and saw it was actually two names. Dean & Sam. He wondered what had happened to them to be so badly hurt.

Was there a war there too? He didn't think about it too much, because his head hurt from the lack of sleep. Eventually, he nodded off somewhere between screaming out for his mother and running for his life while large flames engulfed the Room of Requirement and gobbled up his friend, Vincent Crabbe.

Draco had not remembered how he came to be in this world, but it was quite simple really.

The two worlds were not so different. One believed in magic; in a school of Witchcraft & Wizardry and a Minister of Magic. The other, believed in the supernatural; in Ghosts, Werewolves, Skins, Hell-Hounds, Angels, Demons and Death. Where are the similarities you may ask? Some might say it was all fantasy; magic and the supernatural but what it is, is reality for both Draco and Dean. Characteristics of both worlds could be found within one. It lay in what people believed in.

There were some who were too oblivious to realise which world they belonged to; because those people were called the non-believers. The ones who carried on their life without a care in the world; a world of no imagination. They were the unfortunate few who didn't see what was right in front of them until they became the victims. In the Magical world they were called Muggles - human beings who were not magical - for example The Dursleys. In the Supernatural world, they were just ordinary people with secrets.

It so happened that Draco (not the chivalry kind) and his family, escaped the Dark Lord's downfall and their part in it. He became separated from his mother and father not long after leaving the grounds of Hogwarts and seeing the castle up in flames. There were so many bodies, he couldn't get their screams out of his throbbing head. There were thudding footsteps of children running past, ripped robes, and dead centaurs. He was wand-less, alone and scared for his life.

He didn't remember when he lost them or why. His frightened eyes took one more glimpse of Hogwarts before a curse splintered his head and while he felt a stinging sensation and something sticky dribbling down his cheek, he managed to apparate, but nowhere was safe.

When Draco did eventually stir, he was lying face down in the middle of a dirt drive. His head was numb and after touching it with sore, heavy arms he knew it was blood. Was he dead? After everything that had happened, after the Battle, he wouldn't be surprised if he was. He lifted his head a little to see his surroundings. It was night, but there was a hint of gold on the hills, indicating that a new day was about to start.

Draco pulled himself off the ground and swayed. Wherever he was it was not somewhere he was familiar. The road was vast and dry. He must be in the country. There was only one white building about one hundred metres in front of him, the rest of the paddocks were made up of long grass, trees and strange poles with wires connecting them. He set out to walk to the strange building, hoping someone could help him. Hoping someone had a wand.

-:-

"There's someone in there, see." A man said, wearing a woolly overcoat and checked shirt and pointing into the window of the Impala the following morning. There was steam coming out of his mouth, from the cold air.

"But I was sure there were only two bodies." The other man said, astounded. "He doesn't look too bad." This second man was the doctor who had saved Dean and Bobby's lives and were now resting in their hospital beds with drips attached to their forlorn looking bodies.

"I've seen his face before." The man in the woolly coat whispered, recognising the features of the young man. "Isn't he that kid what turned up here two weeks ago?"

"Is he?"

"Yeah, he wandered in off the street, his head - cracked open. They took him to emergency, came out alright. Been in the ward recovering but I never seen him talk. Don't think anybody knows where he's from or how he got here." The man in the woolly hat explained mysteriously.

The doctor raised his eyebrows, and then narrowed them. "How do you know all this?"

"I seen him come in. I seen them catch up when he fainted." The Doctor stared at the boy for a few minutes longer until his friend said, "What's he doing in there?" And rubbed his gloved hands together.

"I don't know." The Doctor murmured, "But I might need your help Constantine." He motioned for his friend to go round to the other side of the door just in case he tapped on the window and the boy became startled and tried to escape. The boy was in a deep sleep he failed to hear the Doctor's light taps, so he decided to open the door instead.

Draco started at the click and the Doctor said loudly, "I'm just wondering if you are aware that you have stolen somebody's belongings and are trespassing? How did you get out of your room?"

"The door was unlocked. You were all busy cradling over those two men to notice me slip out."

The doctor asked why he had done what he did and Draco said loudly, making Constantine agree with a nod. "You expect me to sleep on those hard mattresses?" Like it was against his relgion.

The Doctor sighed, this one was giving him a headache. "Come inside, where any sane person would follow, I'll give you a new mattress, anything you want."

"You never gave me a new mattress!" Constantine queried.

"That's because you never asked."

The Doctor waited while Draco thought it over. Anything he wanted? He imagined the possibilities but he doubted anyone was magical in the vicinity, he'd done with no magic for two weeks, he'd have to persevere a bit longer until his strength was back and then, maybe he'd be strong enough to try apparating home. If there was a home to go to.

"Can you take me to the Leaky Cauldron in London?"

The Doctor and Constantine snorted. "On this salary?" The Doctor snorted. "I'm sorry but that's not possible. And since you have no ID or passport, you won't be going anywhere until we find your next of kin, because you aren't even of age yet."

"I'm seventeen!"

"Not sure what world you're from, but here, in America, you're of age when you turn twenty-one." The Doctor responded to a frustrated Draco.

"I don't know where my family is. We went on the run. The Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort were attacking Hogwarts, and I had helped," The boy looked pale, like whatever he was remembering was so horrible he could not bear it. "Even if it meant endangering my friends, because they would have killed me! One of them is dead because of me." He looked guilty and the Doctor became very concerned about what the boy may have gone through. Constantine was shuffling his feet - annoyed that the boy was getting more attention than himself. "I don't even know who's alive. I'm a coward, just like my father." Draco couldn't stop the tears from running down his haunted face as the screams of the doomed rang in his ears.

"He definitely needs help." Constantine murmured, thinking the patient was more crazy than him.

"Come on boy, take my arm. Things aren't making much sense now, but you can tell me more about it later. Constantine will you get the door please, and remember to lock the car and return the key to the front desk." Constantine frowned, but did as he asked - there was always extra jelly, if he helped the Doctor.

Draco leaned against the kind Doctor for support as he led the way passed reception, passed the private rooms and into the main ward where Draco had been previously. Back to his hard mattress and sick patients; some with wounds so bad, you swore you'd never ask them how or why, some who looked fine, but it some way or another convinced you they weren't.

"Just for a few more hours. I'll move you into a private room as soon as one is free." With that he watched as Draco swung his feet under the white covers of the scratchy hospital beds. His head hit the pillow and his tear-soaked face looked up, helplessly. "Can you make them go away?"

"Make what go away?"

"The nightmares."

The Doctor looked sadly at his patient, just a boy, lost and scared. The Doctor didn't know what or who _Death Eaters_ were, or the man named _Lord Voldemort_, but it sounded like a cult, and he'd heard of a few dangerous cults in his lifetime. If this boy had suffered at the hands of a cult, then it was his duty to look after him, to keep him safe.

"You said I could ask for anything?" Draco pleaded, sweat dripping off his forehead. The doctor was quite alarmed he decided to oblige the poor boy, leaving the room to get some medication. Draco saw the two people who belonged to the car outside and wondered which was Sam and which was Dean and whether they were Father and son.

The Doctor returned, carrying a small cup. He instructed Draco to swallow the sleeping tablets with the water and he held his hand until Draco's eyelids eventually drooped. The doctor stayed, listenning attentively to the words which sporadically left the boy's mouth, hoping to discover more.

-:-

In the bed, not so far away from where Draco and doctor, Dean lay. His eyes tightly shut, but his dreams were not peaceful, like many beside him. He was dreaming of the brothers. It was their fight not his. Not Sam's. But they took his Sammy from him. Dean heard Lucifer's rasping voice loud in his ears, like he was standing right beside him, but he had been sitting in his car, waiting for the moment to interrupt them, to annoy them, to get a message to his doomed brother.

"He made me who I am. God wanted the devil." Lucifer said.

"So?" Michael asked, with furrowed brows.

"So why? And why make us fight? I just can't figure out the point." Lucifer continued.

"What's _your_ point?" Michael knew he was stalling for time. He just wanted to get it over with.

"We're going to kill each other and for what? One of dad's tests? We don't even know the answer. We're brothers, let's just walk off the chessboard." Lucifer reasoned.

'I'm sorry, I, I can't do that, I'm a good son and I have my orders." Michael said, taking a step forward towards his brother.

"You don't have to follow them." Lucifer whispered.

"What you think I'm going to rebel now? I'm not like you." Michael spat.

"Please Michael."

"No you haven't changed a bit, little brother, always blaming everyone but yourself. We were together, we were happy, but you betrayed me, all of us. And you made our father leave."

"No one makes dad do anything."

"You're a monster Lucifer and that's the way it has to be."

"If that's the way it has to be then I'd like to see you try."

Dean knew now was the time. He came towards them, safe in his car, while they just stared, dumfounded like they never thought he'd try it. They were wrong. It was his fight, so long as Sammy was involved, and if he could save Adam, he'd darn well try. Dean climbed out of the car and from the protection of the door, he called out, with one last ounce of hope.

"Hey, we need to talk?"

"Dean, even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid." Lucifer replied.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Sam." Dean said loudly. He knew Sam must still be able to hear him, even though he was being possessed by the devil himself.

"You're no longer the vessel Dean, you got no right to be here." Michael sounded mad. Strange considering, Dean was buying him some valuable time, before, who knew, they might all be dead in minutes.

"Adam, if you are in there, I'm so sorry." Dean whispered. He was the son who wasn't meant to know any of this existed, that there was a world that was safe and kind and monsters were not part of. He was meant to escape it all, he knew that was what John had tried to do, to protect him from it all, from the nightmares. Dean had failed him.

"Adam isn't home right now." Lucifer smirked.

"Well you're next on your list buttercup, but right now I need five minutes with him." Dean said, glancing at Lucifer.

"You little maggot, you are no longer a part of this story!" Michael snapped, turning toward Dean.

"Hey, ASS-butt!" Castiel threw a grenade filled with Holy water at Adam's chest and to everyone's surprise, he writhed in agony until his face burned off and he burst in a ball of flames.

"Ass-but? Seriously?" Dean asked, relieved, but he hadn't forgotten Lucifer, who politely asked if he deliberately blew up his brother and he only had the right to touch him. Castiel backed away but he never had the chance to move fast enough since he'd already lost his powers. He was no match for Lucifer's snap of the fingers which snapped him into a bloody heap of mutilated corpse.

Dean gaped as his friend, the angel exploded and his hatred for Lucifer bubbled beneath his skin.

"You know I've tried to be nice for Sammy's sake, but you have been such a pain in my ass." Lucifer threw Dean onto his back and held him there, while Dean gasped, he was sure he'd cracked his tail-bone, or maybe even his spine. He'd made a promise. Sam wasn't the one doing this, it was the Devil.

The sound of a gunshot rang out and suddenly Lucifer's hand was up and Bobby's neck flung sideways, cracking it so Bobby's body dropped to the ground with a thud. Both Bobby and Castiel had been murdered. He was alone with his brother.

"And now we end this." Lucifer whispered. His fist met the side of Dean's smooth jaw and he felt it dislocate. Several more, pounded his face and stomach until Dean, hardly recognisable and almost to the state of unconscious reached out and grabbed his little brother's sleeve. "Sammy it's ok, I'm here. I'm not going to leave you."

It was at this point that Dean's fingers were slowly slipping from his brother's sleeve, but Sam felt them and he fought for control of his body, the only way he knew, with images of memories he'd shared with his big brother through the years. Millions of them, more than Lucifer would have know existed and it was enough for him to gain some control, if only for a minute. "It's ok Dean, it's going to be ok. I've got him."

Sam pulled himself away from Dean and threw the rings on the ground, whispering the spell quickly. Dean watched with sadness in his eyes as he waited for what he knew was coming; his brother's sacrifice.

"Sam! It's not going to end this way, step back, I have to fight my brother, here and now, it's my destiny." Michael was running toward him but it was too late. Sam shrugged with a smile and opened his arms to Death. His eyes closed and showing no fear, he started to fall. Adam tries to stop him but Sam knows it's the only way. He pulls Adam toward him and they both fall into the darkness.

It was here that Dean screamed for Sam's name and woke up in a sweaty mess of tangled bed sheets, while Bobby blinked at him from the adjacent bed.

-:-

**Stopping here so I can go to bed, please read and review. Hope you like it. Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine and you know it. All rights reserved to CW, Eric Kripke, JK Rowling & WB.**

**A/N: thank you for the interest in this story and for the reviews, story alerts, favourites. I hope this chapter is received well also. Remember to R&R. (Updated 17/7/12)**

**Two**

Dean groaned as the sun glared through the venetians. It was just after dawn. Bobby was snoring. Dean rolled onto his side, it still hurt to do so, but he craved more sleep. He could not remember much of the surgery - they'd sedated him but strange sounds and unfamiliar chatter came back to him. He tossed and turned: re-living that night.

How could he go and hunt things or protect people; when his brother Sammy was gone? Dean felt a tear slide down onto the scratchy pillow and he didn't bother to wipe it away. Nobody could see him cry. As he stared up at the ceiling of the ward - shouts jolted him from his nightmares.

A boy of about seventeen was thrashing against his sheets, screaming out words which didn't make much sense. He looked like Sammy did when they'd first started hunting. Dean was always the one to comfort him since their mother Mary had died and their father John was trying to avenge her death. Dean couldn't sleep so he made his way over to the boy and hesitantly shook his shoulder.

Draco woke. His mother's screams stopped and he stared into the eyes of a stranger. Startled, he knocked over the glass of water on his bedside table, thinking it had been his wand. But he didn't have a wand, he kept forgetting - Harry had stolen it.

"Who are you?" Draco demanded, squinting at the figure in the shadows.

"I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. You were shouting. What's your name?" Dean said gruffly.

Draco wiped his hair out of his eyes and realised he was sweating. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "Draco Malfoy. Is that Sam over there? Is he your father?" Draco presumed, remembering the names sketched into the car door.

Dean looked over to the bed and realised he was referring to Bobby. "My father's dead. That's Bobby, I guess he's the closest thing I have to family."

"What happened to you?" Draco asked suddenly. Dean thought the boy wouldn't believe him, plus he was only a kid - how do you explain that nothing really is as it seems?" He told him not to worry and that they were healing. He asked about how Draco was feeling, still unsure if the boy was mentally stable.

"Been here two weeks now. They're keeping me on. Suppose it's because they don't believe what I'm saying is true. When I was cursed it cracked my whole head open. Guess that takes time to heal without magic."

"What did they give you?" Dean wondered pulling the boy's chart out. His chart didn't tell him much, just that he was healing from a severe head wound. He was talking gibberish.

"How long are you in here for?" Draco asked pleasantly. Their small talk seemed to last more than Dean meant and they heard the light patter of nurses' shoes down the hall as they got ready for the morning errands. Draco didn't seem bothered. He was curious about Dean though.

"Hope to be out this morning. I've had worst injuries." Dean said matter factly. Hanging out in a hospital recovering wasn't something he was used to. He needed to do something. He needed to do something with the anger and distraught he was feeling. He needed to get away for a few months.

"Do you think I could come with you?' Draco asked. "I'm feeling fine, apart from the nightmares."

"I don't know about that kid." Dean said, standing. Draco's large grey eyes watched him. "Things can get a bit dangerous where I'm going." Although this was a lie, because where Dean was going was a suburban town where he wouldn't need to hunt or fight or worry about anything supernatural. He wanted a normal life with a family. He wanted to see Lisa and Ben. "You'd be better off going home."

"I doubt I can apparate back home, but you might be able to drive me." Draco said hopefully.

"Do your parents live nearby?" Dean asked curiously, he wondered if they were aware of the term 'apparate' and what their son meant by it.

"I'll have to ask the doctor if this is ok. Don't get your hopes up. Try to get some rest." Dean didn't really want to drop the kid home; he didn't want to get involved in matters that could complicate things. He just wanted to get his life back.

The sun was now warming the room and the other patients were waking up. There was a click-clacking of heels on the polished floors and the nurses were wheeling in breakfast on trolleys.

"Dean?" Bobby was looking mortified. He had remembered what had happened the night before and he was grateful to see Dean was alive although he wouldn't be fully cured until Sam was back. "Are you ok?"

"Not really," Dean said growled. "Look Bobby, I'm checking out today and I'll take you home. We might have an extra passenger with us." He nodded over to Draco. Bobby raised his eyebrows. "Kid had a head trauma and I'll be dropping him home."

"Sure that's a good idea?" Bobby said looking worried. In their line of work - it was hard to trust anyone because half the time they turned out to supernatural creatures or monsters that wanted to kill them. Dean soon realised everything he had been fighting against, and bigger enemies than him.

"It's what Sam would do." Dean stated and Bobby didn't say anything more, instead he tucked into his plate of sausages, eggs and bacon with enthusiasm. His last meal hadn't been worth mentioning.

"What are you doing out of bed?" A young brunette nurse snapped as she guided Dean back to bed and instructed he eat. Dean couldn't shake her off, perhaps this was a good thing because he was starved. He told her he needed the Doctor and she hurried away, bringing him back after he'd finished eating.

"How are you feeling?" The young Doctor looked Dean up and down marking things off his chart as he went.

"Fully-recovered. I'd like to have my keys back, and we'll get out of your way."

The Doctor looked shocked at first and then he simply shook his head. "You can't leave; that would be insanity. You need a few days rest before I even think of letting you go."

"I appreciate your kindness and for saving my life but I need to go. Bobby has to get home - he has a garage to run." Bobby looked up with raised eyebrows. Dean gave him a look and he nodded hesitantly.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you check out."

Draco was standing up now, he was right by the Doctor's arm and he was trying something he thought surely wouldn't work; not without a wand. He wasn't Hermione Granger; he wasn't strong enough to perform non-verbal spells without a wand but he had to try.

_"Imperio!"_ Draco thought, concentrating hard. The Doctor's eyes glazed over and Draco blinked. He'd done it! He'd non-verbally imperiused someone without a wand!

"We're checking out." Draco said loudly. Dean and Bobby and the other patients stared as the Doctor seemed to change his mind. He nodded and turned on his heel to retrieve the key to the Impala before handing them over to Dean.

"That is the strangest thing I've ever witnessed." Bobby said to Dean as they left the Hospital. Bobby glanced at Draco who had his hands in his pant pockets and pulled open the front door.

"Where did you say you lived?" Dean asked, sitting in the driver's seat. He looked at Draco and felt a slight pang in the gut as he pictured Sammy sitting there. Bobby took the back seat and scratched his beard.

"I didn't." Draco said, staring out the window as Dean reversed the Impala and the dirt puffed up around the tyres. Draco had never been in a car like this before. If only his Father could see him now! He wondered if this one flew? "It's not here. It's far way away."

"You tell me if anything looks familiar then." Dean murmured as he turned onto the highway and left his home-town of Lawrence behind.

Draco was warm inside the car; he stared out of the window. He wanted to go home: he did! But he also thought it didn't hurt to stay where he was, did it? He liked Dean and Bobby and the magnificent car and he felt safe with them. His eyes closed and he listened to the music coming from the car and fell sound asleep; for the first time in two weeks, he dreamt of nothing.

0o0o

Dean was shouting when Draco woke up. He sounded angry. He kicked the car door with a thud and Draco opened his eyes to see his angry face. "Where are we?" Draco asked groggily. The sun was gone and rain pelted against the windows. Bobby was trying to calm Dean down and he was soaked through. Dean threw open the door:

"Out. Get OUT. You don't live nearby do you? Who do you think I am?"

"Dean stop shouting at the poor boy." Bobby interrupted from behind Draco.

"He lied. I told him to tell me when we were near his home, AND HE FELL ASLEEP! So now we are in bloody nowhere." Dean fumed. "Well now you can get out and go find your own way home." Dean pulled Draco out of the car roughly ignoring his protests.

"Dean!" Bobby wrestled against him. He was taking it too far. Dean let go and kicked a nearby stone.

"Where are you from boy?" Bobby picking him up. Draco dusted his hands and knees and murmured, "England." Nobody believed him when he said this. They all asked him the same question and he had the same answer as before. "Yes, but where are you living now?"

"England." Draco repeated.

Bobby narrowed his eyes confused, "How did you get here then?" He seemed suspicious.

"I apparated. Although I don't remember saying 'Dirt road in the middle of America' so..."

"Apparated?' Bobby turned to Dean who had his hands over his head, rather dramatically.

"I'm a wizard." Draco sighed, waiting for their disbelief to sound. Dean wasn't listening now but Bobby stared with his mouth open. "We do exist." Draco added.

"I bloody knew it." Bobby said to himself more than the others. "Already know about Angels and Demons and Hell-Hounds and Fairies, may as well be warlocks and witches too." He smiled at Draco and told him to get back into the car. "Dean stop being so childish - get over here." Dean finally sat in the car. There was a BANG and the three boys swore loudly.

Dean stared in the rear-vision mirror at the face he thought had exploded into a bloody mess. Sitting beside Bobby in the back seat was Castiel: with the same placid smile and giant black wings, shadows on the leather seats. "Cas? You're alive?" Dean breathed.

"I'm better than that." Castiel smiled. Castiel touched two fingers to Dean's forehead and healed him instantly. Dean could see his face, as if the Apocalypse had never happened. Castiel did the same to Bobby and then looked over at the new face of a young boy who looked utterly bewildered.

"Cas, are you God?' Dean breathed. It would make sense. He had gotten rather fond of Castiel.

"That's a nice compliment, but no, although I do believe he brought me back, new and improved." Castiel grinned.

"That's easy for you to say, he brought you back. What about me? All I've got is my brother in a hole." Dean said dramatically and Draco realised these guys had more problems that he thought he had.

"You got what you asked for Dean: no paradise, no hell, just more of the same. What would you rather have - peace or freedom?" Castiel said in that annoyingly calm voice which Dean knew he couldn't argue with because he was right. Bobby looked over at Dean sadly and then to Draco.

How strange, Bobby thought to himself. They were an unusual combination; two humans, a warlock and an angel. Bobby heard Chuck's words in his head as he stared out at the open horizon with them all, wondering what was coming next. "Every fibre he's got wants to die or bring Sam back, but he's not going to do either, because he made a promise."

"And who might you be?" Castiel said, turning to Draco with a smile. Draco told the strange man his name. Dean sighed - he had hoped Cas could explain the appearance of this boy, but it turned out he didn't know anything either. God had restored Castiel's powers but what were his plans for Dean, or the wizard boy? He hated not knowing.

0o0o

**A/N: Thanks for the following! Enjoy! Also if you want to follow me on twitter my username is crAZychicke. Questions welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine and you know it. All rights reserved to CW, Eric Kripke, JK Rowling & WB. A/N: thank you for the interest in this story. I'm glad you all liked it. (Updated 17/7/12).**

**Three**

Dean's fingers grasped the steering wheel tightly as he drove the Impala carrying the re-incarnated Angel, the old bearded man and the pouty blond boy on the highway.

The boy had lied and Dean didn't like feeling an idiot. Who was this kid? Bobby seemed to think he was a warlock. Dean snorted to himself. The kid was making it up. It was obvious. In his 'line of work' he had never heard of the term 'apparate'.

How could one just twirl with a wand and appear several countries over? Was this kid for real or just taking the mickey? And if he was a wizard, where the hell was his so-called wand? The kid, Draco, couldn't say where he had lost it. Dean had more to worry about then some kid. His brothers were stuck in hell and he wasn't allowed to make it right.

He was over it.

Over this nightmare life.

He wanted his life back.

He needed a family.

His family had been torn up a long time ago. His Mother Mary made a deal with the Yellow-Eyed Demon after he murdered their Father John. It was Mary, not John who was the hunter and after Mary's debt came she was flung to the ceiling of their Lawrence home to her fiery death. It was John who vowed to find and kill the Demon and anything Supernatural, thus protecting his mother-less sons but unable to keep them from the family business. Only Adam (Dean and Sam's Half-brother) lived a normal childhood until he too was eventually pulled into this unfortunate life as Michael's chosen one in place of Dean.

Dean had promised Sam he wouldn't go find him. He wouldn't sell his soul or kiss a Crossroad demon; he wouldn't go back in time and he wouldn't feel guilty because it was Sam who had wanted this. Because it had to be done.

So, despite the anger that Dean felt towards Heaven and Hell and towards God; he was there on earth; waiting for whatever was to come next but he wasn't going to fight it this time. He knew of only one face which could comfort him. One person who he could say felt like family, other than Bobby.

And so it was here that Dean stopped - Impala and passengers. Dean walked up to the front steps of the ordinary house and he rang the doorbell. He was unarmed; his thick jacket warm round his neck and his mouth twisted in what felt like a grimace rather than a smile; because what could he be possibly happy about?

The door swung open and the girl on the step gasped, saying his name in a rushed whisper and a boy who wasn't so little as he remembered peered at him from behind his relieved mother. Dean didn't need to say anything. His lip was trembling and his knees collapsed as Lisa quickly wrapped her arms around him in a hug that displayed how much they missed the other. They stood like that for what felt like hours before he was welcomed inside for something as normal as a cold beer.

0o0o

"Should we be worried?" Castiel asked Bobby slowly as they sat staring at the blubbering mess of a fallen man in the arm of his lover and child. Bobby shook his head sideways, indicating a 'no'. They sat there together for about five minutes before Draco pressed his nose against the cool glass of the window and murmured; "Is he coming back?"

"Who knows," Bobby said scratching his beard. He wasn't sure of anything anymore, especially when it concerned John's boys.

They were brave and reckless but meant well. They were good hunters but as with all hunters sacrifices had been made and it was a hard life. A break might be just what Dean needed. Usually it didn't last long.

"Are we going to just sit here?" Draco turned his head to stare at the men behind him.

"Looks like it." Castiel said, stating the obvious, like he usually did.

"Well I'm not." Draco climbed into the front seat and sat down, turning the keys in the ignition like he'd seen Dean do before.

"Boy, get back here!" Bobby started, trying to pull his arm back.

"Dean doesn't like people driving his car," Castiel piped up. Bobby rolled his head back in defeat and listened to the car rumble and Draco pulled the gear-stick back, slamming his foot on the pedal and felt his adrenaline explode through his chest.

The car revved backwards and hit a few garbage bins waiting to be collected and Bobby crossed his hand across his heart while Castiel pointed out that they were going backwards and not forwards.

"Ok, Ok. I know how to drive!" Draco lied and corrected their position, shooting them forward and off the suburban back streets and onto the main road. Draco looked frantically out of the windscreen and before waiting for the other cars to stop or even turn, he slammed on the acceleration and spun the car the other way so it shot back the way they came.

"You don't drive very well." Castiel stated. Draco ignored him.

"Pull over, I'm driving." Bobby interrupted. Draco stared at the steering wheel; of course this was the first time driving a car, he wasn't sure how to stop it. Did he take his foot off the pedal? Did he turn the key in the ignition?

Draco shrugged then he started shouting. Castiel was climbing into the driver's seat."Get OFF!" Castiel sat on his lap obscuring Draco's vision. Bobby was holding his heart.

"I will stop the car." Castiel told them. Draco moved his head so his face was squished against the window. Castiel pressed his hand against the car bonnet -

"What the hell are you doing to my car?" Dean was standing on the front lawn of Lisa's house with her and her son Ben watching from the porch. Bobby wanted this joy ride to come to an end as soon as possible.

Castiel lifted his hand from the bonnet and waved at Dean, who looked furious. Draco's muffled yells were ignored as Castiel's back pressed against him adjusting his sitting position and in doing so, the car, which had been hurtling along the street hit a light post and was wrapped around the pole. Luckily Castiel threw his hand in the air and the inevitable was postponed: Bobby didn't fly through the windscreen as he normally would have; Draco's bones weren't smashed and Castiel's powers cushioned them all.

Dean was running. He yelled and wrenched open the door; pulling Bobby out first. He was perfectly fine of course; bit rattled but relieved. Draco fell out after Castiel opened the door and fell face-first into a muddy puddle. Castiel surveyed the damage and blamed it all on Draco.

Before Dean could send a punch towards Draco's muddy and shocked face, Lisa's hand grabbed his arm and without asking who his companions were or what they were doing, or why they had taken Dean's car, she and Ben were soon helping them back to the house and asking them to stay for the night.

Ben was fascinated with Castiel who kept him entertained by showing off his powers much to Dean's annoyance. Draco was given an apple-juice (since he wasn't of age, according to US law) and Dean raised his beer with an 'I told you so' expression.

"How long are you staying?" Lisa asked finally, looking at Dean with worry.

"Not long." Bobby answered, giving Dean a stern look. Draco wished he had his wand then at least he could turn the apple-juice into something more fiery. His wand was miles away. He needed a new one urgently. He felt helpless without one.

Draco took in the small house. It was a lot smaller than Malfoy Manor but had a homely atmosphere. The little boy, Ben, was staring at him. Draco stared back and it was a minute later before the boy wanted to show Draco his Lego set. Draco didn't know what 'Lego' was so he obliged. Next time he would know better.

Time disappeared quickly while Draco and Ben built cities out of Lego and Lisa, Bobby, Castiel and Dean spoke of what they had been through; the Apocalypse; Heaven and Hell; Demons and Angels; Life and Death and what they were doing next.

After Lisa had served beef stew for an early dinner and Dean and Bobby had finished their beers, it was quite late and Castiel had fallen asleep on the lounge. Bobby was exhausted, after everything they had suffered. Lisa showed him to a Ben's room and he retired there. Ben was explaining to a bored Draco how a helicopter was going to survey the bomb-threat within the city walls, when Lisa ushered him off to get changed into his pyjamas and not to bother Bobby who was using his bed.

She was organising sleeping bags for him in the lounge room. "Before you go to bed, please put away your Lego!" She yelped treading on the tail of the helicopter. It drove his mother crazy when he never put his stuff away. He smiled to himself, feeling all warm and fuzzy, though he would never admit that.

"Are you going to be ok on the floor?" Lisa asked Draco. He had never slept on the floor in his whole life. He grimaced. She smiled as though he would he get used to it. She frowned Castiel and squeezed Dean's shoulder gently.

"Go, I'll put Ben to bed." He said, taking her wrist gently. He bent over and kissed her on the mouth tenderly and Draco was unable to look away. There was something private about that moment but also, sad. Dean was obviously protective of her and the kid, but he wasn't like any Muggle Draco had ever seen. He didn't look pathetic or oblivious; it was like he knew there was something out there; bigger than him.

Draco took off his shoes and opened the soft blue sleeping bag and minding his own business slipped inside it. Dean waited until Lisa had gone before rounding on Draco.

"Don't know what your agenda is, but as soon as we leave here I'm dropping you on the highway and you can thumb a ride from somebody else. Got it?" Draco stared at him. He understood his tone. He nodded.

Ben rounded the corner and dived into Dean's arms. Draco noted that he was a good Father to the boy, remembering times with his own father Lucius. Ben grinned at Draco and snuggled into his sleeping bag, while Dean brushed the kid's fringe and told him stories with happy endings that Draco had never heard of but was told were 'fairy-tales'.

Draco listened to the boy's murmurings of monsters and princes and car-chases and as he turned onto his back he heard Castiel's loud snores. His name had just come from Castiel's lips in no more than a whisper. The boy rolled onto his side oblivious.

Castiel was speaking to someone, yet he was still lying on his side and looked asleep, but Draco could hear the words clearly and another voice - a familiar voice. He strained his ears to hear.

_You have become too friendly with Dean Winchester - remember you are not human._

Castiel did not respond.

_Sam Winchester will come back, but in the meantime Dean needs to hunt. Draco will replace Sam. It is time for the two worlds to collide. I am counting on you Castiel._

"Yes Sir."

Draco heard a slight pop. The same sound a wizard made when it apparated. He stuck his head back under his pillow and closed his eyes, wondering what in the name of Merlin he had just witnessed.

Unbeknown to them all, a lonely Sam Winchester watched from beneath a street light with a secret.

0o0o

**A/N: Stay tuned. Reviews welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine and you know it. All rights reserved to CW, Eric Kripke, JK Rowling & WB.**

**A/N: Feel free to send constructive feedback. (Updated 17/7/12)**

**Four**

Draco woke to the smell of eggs and bacon and freshly made coffee. He rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling, noticing that both Ben and Castiel weren't there, in fact he could hear them talking in the kitchen with Dean and Bobby, he'd been left to sleep in. Draco ran a hand across his mouth, wiping away the drool and then through his hair. He got up finally and arrived in the kitchen; his clothes were wrinkled but Lisa greeted him with a smile and a plate of food.

"I'll pack you some sandwiches." Lisa said, leaving the table, having finished breakfast. Ben gave Draco a wink and shovelled some scrambled egg into his mouth. Dean, Castiel and Bobby had their heads together at the end of the table.

"The Impala should take us down the highway at least. We'll stop off at the nearest garage and work out what we should do next." Bobby murmured.

"Why doesn't Castiel just wave his hand over it." Draco muttered, digging into his breakfast.

"Because that type of magic only works on people not objects." Castiel stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Draco said quietly.

"You are so lucky it didn't get totalled." Dean grunted, taking another sip. Draco was picking up the slang and their meanings quickly.

"Promise me you'll be careful." Lisa said to Dean, passing the sandwiches to Bobby after they'd finished breakfast and were ready to leave. "Promise me you'll come back to me." Lisa whispered.

She was pretty, Draco noted, for a Muggle at least. He watched from the front yard. Draco wondered what sort of mission they were going on. He opened the Impala's backseat and sat next to a content Castiel, he saw Dean bent on one knee hugging Ben. He'd seen that scene many times before - as the small boy hugging his own father.

"Come on boy, let him be." Bobby said. Dean kissed Lisa, not thinking that it would be the last time. Lisa pulled away first, watching the father of her son disappear back into his prize possession.

Dean pulled out of Lisa's driveway in silence and they reached the highway in no time. It was about ten minutes later that Dean swerved into the side of the road. Got out and pulled Draco out of the car. Draco held onto Dean's hand around his shirt collar and tried to pull away but he was too strong. "This is your stop. Now get lost."

"Dean, this was not the plan." Castiel said appearing by Draco's side.

"Yeah, the plan was for you to take me home." Draco mentioned. Dean threw Draco away from the car so he fell onto the dirt, astonished.

"I don't give a damn about the plan Cas. I've had enough! If I had my way I'd forget about this crap and just be with Lisa and Ben but I can't because I'm stuck in this bloody world and it wasn't even my choice, but here I am, ready to kill demons and angels and anything else that gets in my way." Dean threw open the boot and pulled out a rifle. By this stage Draco was about to pee in his pants, actually he might have done. Dean was standing over him carrying a gun. He didn't need to be a genius to work out what would happen if Dean used it. It may not be a wand but it was the equivalent.

"Don't be stupid Dean, he's just a boy. What are you going to do, kill him?' Bobby said, getting out of the car with a sigh.

"I'm thinking of it." Dean grunted.

Draco was too petrified to move as the three strangers stood above him. Castiel went to pull Draco up and thankfully he hadn't peed in his pants, he was however shaking like a baby, but then this was entirely normal, considering Dean's threatening appearance and skill.

Castiel pulled out a flask and offered it to Draco.

"What is it?" Draco asked taking the flask and sniffing a faint smell of chocolate.

"It's hot cocoa. Lisa packed it for me since I rather liked the taste, besides you're too young for the hard stuff." Draco groaned, taking a sip. It did calm him a bit, but since when did angels like hot cocoa? "Since now." Castiel smiled, reading Draco's mind. Draco's eyes widened.

Bobby spoke up. "Cas don't do that, it's very unsettling. You'll just frighten the boy even more than he is." It made him feel sick when Castiel read his mind.

"Get back in the car Draco, Dean is not leaving you in the middle of nowhere, especially now, it's too dangerous." Their world was not safe anymore. The Apocalypse might be over but Lucifer and the Yellow-Eyed-Demon were still at large, not to mention a hundred angry demons and angels that were out to kill Dean for interfering in the past.

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Fine but he rides in the front where I can see him." Dean closed the boot and slid the rifle in the gap beneath Draco's feet. "Do not touch the music, do not even speak. Do not give me a reason to dump your ass on the side of the road again." Draco nodded, this guy was scarier that his uncle Rodolphus Lestrange. He sat down and shut up. He was good at that.

"You'd think he'd want him in the back." Castiel murmured to Bobby as they re-organised their seating arrangements.

"Keep your eyes open for the garage." Dean grunted.

"First one to see it isn't a rotten egg." Castiel said, taking another sip of hot cocoa. Castiel looked out the window with a small smile. If only they knew how much they needed each other. If they could defeat the demons then God would come back and the Winchester curse will be lifted. There was hope.

0o0o

Sam watched Lisa and Ben guilt-less as he stood on the porch. He had a secret. He was free. But he couldn't go back to Dean. Not yet. He had a deal to make. His soul was missing and he wouldn't get it back until he did this. He didn't feel.

This was what made it easier to ring the doorbell; to stand on the porch talking to Lisa and Ben and hear about his brother's plans with no guilt or remorse as the demon pushed his way into the little house; endangering their lives and making a statement; a statement that the Yellow-Eyed-Demon was back and he doesn't play fair.

Sam stepped over the bloody bodies of Lisa and Ben which were dragged to be beside each other in the lounge room, done by the demon, not Sam. But it didn't affect him: he couldn't care - not without a soul. He turned to the Yellow-Eyed Demon who was possessing Samuel Winchester, Sam's grandfather. It seemed he rather liked the Supernatural Hunter - possessing him the last time to make a deal with Mary Winchester - in fact he liked him so much he decided to resurrect him.

Their deaths had been quick from what he remembered. Samuel had stepped through the door with a hungry look on his face. Fear spread through Lisa's features as she looked to Sam and then back to the strange man. _Who are you? What do you want? Ben? Ben! NO!_

It would have been wrong to witness such a disgusting crime, but Sam had lost his morality. He watched with vague interest as the woman screamed for her child. The demon got to him first, then his hysterical mother. The demon likes to play with his victims, lying them down, hand in hand together on the floor of the lounge room; with a laugh he smiled over to Sam,

"That's how it's done, my boy."

Sam didn't remember what it was like to be possessed. He didn't remember anything anymore, except what he had to do to get his soul back. His instructions were to help the Yellow-Eyed Demon and then his soul would be returned, and so would his half-brother Adam who was still trapped in Hell doing Lucifer's bidding.

Sam's release from Hell was only because Lucifer made it. Sam's mission was to betray Dean and kill Castiel - making it possible for darkness to take over and give Lucifer control of the universe. If Sam wanted his soul he had to do this and be prepared to face the consequences.

0o0o

Dean was standing outside the Al's garage about two hours drive from Lisa's house on the outskirts of a nearby town, Black Forest. Draco was leaning against the pump envying the gun Dean was carrying beneath his jacket. Bobby was talking to the garage attendants finding out the damage was minimal but would take at least half a day to fix and was told to go to the diner in Black Forest as they had the best burgers.

"What do you guys do exactly?" Draco murmured, eyeing the gun. Dean told him to mind his own business. Castiel explained they were hunters. This intrigued Draco. He'd never heard of muggles hunting supernatural beings.

"What do _you_ do exactly?" Dean shot back, not really caring but fed up with all the questions.

"I don't have a job." Draco whispered, he'd never even thought about what he'd do after the Battle of Hogwarts except try to survive. "I suppose I'd like to pay Quidditch. So long as Potter doesn't."

"Who's Potter?" Dean grunted.

"Harry Potter." Draco replied bitterly.

"Who?"

"You don't know?" Draco asked. Dean didn't say anything but kept the same look of confusion. "He survived the 'killing curse' by the darkest wizard of all time: Lord Voldemort."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Dean smirked. Maybe he should have left him at the hospital.

"I'm serious!" Draco was getting impatient now.

"Well you sound like a lunatic. And what the heck is Quidditch."

"It's wizard sport. The rules are too complex to explain. You'd have to see it. So what do you hunt?" Dean smirked. Castiel was staring at the town of Black Forest with a frown on his face. There was a change in wind and Dean sharpened a knife threateningly.

"Anything supernatural. That includes you: better watch your back." Dean said, holding the knife against Draco's throat. Bobby was coming toward them. He rolled his eyes as Dean removed the knife with an evil grin and followed him down the road, talking in a whisper.

Castiel turned to face Draco and offered him some friendly but not very helpful advice. "He's not going to kill you." Castiel said, holding Draco by the neck. "I've got your back. Although I think that is a strange term, in specific terms I will not let him kill you, unless someone kills me first." He smiled. Draco didn't feel very safe at all. In fact he remembered asking Castiel if he could carry a gun for protection. Castiel just laughed.

"Why would you need a gun? You've got magic."

"But I need a wand to use it." Draco sounded irritated.

"Since when?" Castiel chuckled. Draco opened his mouth and then closed it again. He'd done it once non-verbally in the hospital. "All you need is practice, but if you're patient, I'll get you a wand." Draco must have looked so confused that Castiel decided to tell him. "You forget I can apparate too."

Draco decided to ask him about the stranger he had heard him conversing with.

"My Father." Castiel explained. Draco found this hard to believe and started an exchange of 'was not', 'was too' until Dean said:

"Would you two shut up please! Bobby and I are actually trying to plan what to do next and it's hard enough having the wizard tag along, than to also have you two arguing at the top of your voices. We don't want to draw any more attention than necessary." Castiel looked ashamed, but Draco's mood got worse. Who was he talking to? And it wasn't in the name of Merlin, Castiel's Father!

**A/N: Constructive feedback welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine and you know it. All rights reserved to CW, Eric Kripke, JK Rowling & WB.**

**A/N: Woah it's been AGES! I just bought S6 of SPN and so far I'm loving it, especially the new sam and dean/cas ! Thank you again to everyone who is following this story. I'm glad you all liked it. Feel free to send constructive criticism when you R&R. Let me know if you find any mistakes. (Updated 17/7/12)**

**Five**

It wasn't until they'd crossed the rickety bridge over the pond did the four travellers noticed something strange about Black Forrest. The townsfolk were staring at them from their houses as if they had a secret. Dean looked over at Bobby for reassurance. "There's something here." He said. Draco looked at the two hunters curiously. They were tense but not frightened. Draco hurried to stand near them just in case.

"Croatian?" Bobby said, looking at Dean. Dean shook his head.

They stopped in front of Happy Apple's Diner. Dean and Bobby exchanged looks. "Nice name for a diner." Dean muttered, Bobby agreed. Castiel put his arm around Draco's shoulders and offered a smile. "Use _protego_ if you have to," he muttered. Draco thought it was weird that the angel knew wizard spells and that he was alright with him _trying_ to use them.

"Let's go get something to eat." Dean said with a smile. "They better have pie."

"Pie is Dean's favourite." Castiel stated. Dean pretended he didn't hear. They seated themselves at a small table near the window and ordered a feast off the menu. They were the only customers which was strange. The perfect little town made a great egg and bacon roll but there was something off about it, Bobby thought.

"So, just passing are you?" The owner of Happy Apple asked with shifty eyes. Bobby answered, "Our car is getting fixed at the garage outside of town." He watched the man closely, as did Dean. "Ah." The man nodded, but he seemed uninterested somehow, he also kept looking out the window as if afraid. Draco pulled the onion out of his beef burger and watched Cas sculling a cold beer, he would do anything for a Firewhiskey - he missed England.

Dean finished his steak and mushroom pie with a side of chips - just what he needed after a long drive. Cas was still hungry, he picked up Dean's untouched salad and munched it down oblivious to the shock on the owner's face. "We should be gone by sundown." Dean told him.

The man's eyes flickered and he grimaced in a sort of smile. "Make sure you pass by Orchard street. There's a really nice view of the sunset across the orchard on the edge of the forest." He took their empty plates and disappeared.

"Weird town." Draco murmured.

"Just keep your eyes open." Dean warned. They stood up and went to sight-see around the town, feeling the eyes of Black Forest and wondering what they'd stumbled upon.

After they'd seen everything Black Forest had on offer: a library, a well, a grocery store and a bookshop - with very chilly greetings from their owners, the four travellers returned to the garage. Bobby was waiting for them in the Impala, now fixed and improved. Dean was pleased. So pleased he was hugging his car.

"Since his brother's death, that's all he has." Castiel whispered in Draco's ear.

"Sam?" Draco wondered. He remembered seeing their names etched into the car. Castiel nodded. Dean took the driver's seat and the others piled in relieved.

"Think we should check out what's at Orchard street?" Dean turned to Bobby with a smirk.

"Who cares about a stupid sunset?" Draco complained.

"Because the sunset could lead us right where they want us." Dean grunted.

"Why would we fall for their trap?' Draco said loudly.

"Because there's something off about this town and we're hunters. You'll find out what that means soon enough." Bobby without a hint of a smile. This was serious. Whatever was going on they would know pretty soon and they'd have to be ready for it.

0o0o

The sunset was beautiful, with oranges and pinks mixed in between the little clouds. The wind was cold on their necks, a faint smell of beer on the air. Dean stood watching the sunset, overlooking a large orchard. The wind was a relief after a warm autumn day but the roads were quiet. Too quiet.

Dean cocked his gun in his hand and shot a look at Bobby. "I'm going down there to check it out. Cover me." Bobby nodded. "Cas, if there's danger I want you to zap them outta here. Got it?"

Castiel smiled at Dean. "Draco will shield us." Dean wasn't about to rely on a seventeen year old stranger who looked like he was about to faint any moment, but he trusted Cas, at least, most of the time.

"Orchard looks too green don't you think?" Bobby murmured to Castiel as they all descended down the hill and into the mist of the orchard. They passed a rather old and twisted apple tree.

"Why is it called Black forest if everything is green?" Draco asked.

"Good question." Dean said, turning to look at Draco for the first time.

"Maybe it refers to their black personalities." Castiel said, making a sort of joke.

"I think we really are rubbing off on you Cas." Dean smiled.

"What's that?" Draco said, pointing shakily to a black coated figure hanging on a cross in the middle of the mist. Dean looked over to where the kid was pointing.

"Scarecrow." He grunted. He waited until everyone had caught up before grabbing a ladder from a nearby tree and propping it against the scarecrow.

"Are you going up there?" Draco asked relieved.

"Nope, I'm not going near that fugly dude, whoever loses rock, scissor, paper gets to." Dean grinned cockily and Bobby rolled his eyes. He should have known this was how his mind worked. He forgot they were still only kids.

Castiel landed on scissors, squashed by Bobby's rock. Dean won over Draco's rock with paper, leaving Bobby to cut Draco's paper with scissors. "Just go up there and look for anything weird." Dean encouraged with a smile. Draco was back to feeling like he was going to pee in his pants. Even McGonagall's stone knights were less frightening than this scarecrow.

"But I don't know what constitutes as weird. I'm a wizard!" Draco said, looking scared. Dean put his hand on the kid's shoulder for reassurance. "Trust me kid, it's the same thing in this world."

Draco shakily, climbed up the ladder against the scarecrow, his heart clenched and feeling vulnerable as ever, without a wand and facing a danger he knew nothing about. Dean grinned at Bobby as he crawled his hand up the side of Draco's leg beneath his pants and laughed as Draco screamed like a girl.

"Geez, it was just cobweb. What do you see?"

Draco turned back to the ladder, slowing his heartbeat and focussed on the "fugly" scarecrow. It's hollow eyes were creepy in itself, not just because a spider crawled out of one of them. His head seemed to be stitched on and Draco would never have compared it to a baseball stitch but that's what it looked like. His stomach was stuffed with straw and the most sinister object was the sickle in the scarecrow's hand.

Draco descended the ladder quickly and was helped down by Castiel. "I think we should go now." Castiel said, looking around the billowing mist ominously.

"I agree." Dean raised his gun, hurrying them back towards the car.

"Why? What's happening?" Draco said, his voice several degrees higher as he pushed his way up near Dean.

"Now would be a good time for you to turn on your hocus pocus Draco." Bobby said pointing the gun behind them. There was a scuffling along the leaf-littered ground and Draco flinched. If only he had a wand.

"Now Draco!" Castiel encouraged, a hand on his neck. Draco closed his eyes and thought of the shield charm. It was difficult to think of anything really, what with the sound of dragging feet; Dean's cursing and the cold wind swirling around his body but he did, _protego! protego! PROTEGO!_

"Holy mother of Jesus." Dean murmured. "The scarecrow's gone."

Draco kept his eyes shut. He wasn't sure if Castiel was helping or if it was all him, but they stood in a circle, Draco and Castiel in the centre with Bobby and Dean on the outside, guns raised, keeping their eyes open for the wandering scarecrow.

"What do you think it is?" Dean breathed, looking ahead.

"Apart from a bloodthirsty scarecrow, it's got to be a pagan god." Bobby said, his experience with supernatural creatures usurped Dean's knowledge just a little, but they made a good team because of that, he was also like a father, considering John Winchester was his best friend, before his unfortunate death.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"It's controlling the cycle of agriculture." Castiel murmured his response, holding Draco tightly. There was a frightening growl and Dean turned toward the sound, waiting to blow its head off. He was good at that stuff.

"Fertility God." Bobby breathed.

"Sacrificial rituals. Those sons of bitches." Dean grunted. "So the god possesses the scarecrow and gets his sacrifice from the townsfolk sending travellers to their doom."

"That's why this place is so green, I bet. The sacrifice keeps the orchard fruitful. How many do you think they've murdered this way?"

"Who knows, but if we ever survive this, they will be going down."

Draco couldn't feel Castiel's hand holding him still. His mind was controlling the shield charm and he could feel it growing not only around him and Castiel but around the others too. He shut his mind to the sound and let the magic flow through his veins - Castiel was right, he didn't need a wand.

There was a roar and Dean swung his gun to the side.

The scarecrow was there, standing about a metre in front of him. It's sickle raised above its head and then it sliced through the air and bounced off the charm. It sounded frustrated, repeatedly hitting the charm, right where Dean was standing.

"If I shoot, will it break the charm?" Dean yelled. Bobby shrugged.

"I don't know." Castiel murmured.

"Well that's just great, Cas, what the hell do we do, just sit here and wait for him to break it?" Dean sounded frustrated, but Draco couldn't focus on that, the repeated threats to the charm was hurting his mind. He could only keep this up for a minute or two.

BANG! Dean shot through the shield and into the demon's right eye. It writhed in what seemed to be pain before getting angry and bumbling towards them, ramming his shoulder into the side of the charm. BANG! Dean tried again. The bullet blew through the straw but did not stop the scarecrow.

There was a scream and Dean looked over a figure running in the opposite direction.

"Please no! PLEASE!" She was screaming, crying and stumbled face first in the leaves. The scarecrow changed its mind, going after the defenceless girl instead.

"I can't." Draco murmured, "Hold it."

"That's ok. You did your best." Castiel looked over at Dean and Bobby.

"I'm going after the girl. Get him outta here." Dean said pointing to a weak Draco. Castiel nodded, keeping to his promise, he touched the top of Draco's forehead and zapped him into the Impala, hoping the car was still useable and not defective.

Bobby and Dean ran through the mist after the girl. Why was she there, where was she from? Could they prevent another murder? There was another blood-curdling scream and Dean, seeing a black figure moving toward the victim pulled the trigger. Bobby was right behind him. There was a thump, like she'd fallen again and then the sound of a sickle scraping against a tree and the crying was louder. Dean could see her.

"No! Get away from him! He's my brother!" She was screaming. Dean watched the girl waving a stick out in front of a limp figure tied to a tree and the scarecrow lumbered past. Dean shot another bullet at its soft skull and it started smoking but did not deter it, the sickle sliced off the girls head and Dean and Bobby gagged, firing rounds of bullets as the brother watched in horror, a bullet hitting him, before the sickle could do the same damage.

Dean turned to Bobby, who wiped his brow, but didn't question him. They watched the scarecrow drag the bodies through the mist until there was no sign of them.

"Let's go."

"You know we can't leave them to do this right?" Dean said, running up the hill. "They're murdering people to benefit their town!"

"We'll come back in the morning - with a plan." Bobby agreed. "Someone's got to tell us something."

"And a few extra bullets." Dean grunted, wiping the sweat from his brow.

0o0o

Dean and Bobby were standing outside the Sheriff's office asking questions about the missing persons and not getting straight answers while Castiel and Draco sat in the Impala fresh from the garage and watching for anything out of the ordinary - but frankly everything was out of the ordinary - the whole town had something to hide and the newcomers were already behaving suspiciously with their investigation.

"When did these disappearances start?" Bobby asked, taking out a tattered notepad.

The Sheriff coughed and his eyes wandered over to the orchard where he then wiped his sweaty brow and replied to Bobby's question. Dean had his gun beneath his jacket ready to use it if he had to. The Deputy stood back leaning against the doorway of the house, already taped with _Crime Scene Investigation_ and the victim's distraught parents barred from questioning. "About a year ago."

"A year?" Dean interrupted, finding it hard to keep his mouth shut about what he already knew. The Sherriff nodded. "And what exactly has been done about it?"

"It's always a male and female." The Sheriff said, looking agitated. "But we don't know what's happening to them - it's like the town is cursed."

"Sounds like it." Dean said eyeing the Deputy who had taken a few steps towards the Sheriff.

"If you excuse us, FBI agents, Johnson and," he paused to stare at Dean's fake name, "Smith." Then he smirked, "We have actual work to do and this case really isn't important enough for FBI agents, especially since you don't know anything about the history of Black Forest. Why don't you two just go home and leave this to the professionals."

"Really? You - the professionals?" Dean laughed, "I think Federal agents trumps local Sherriff's office." And Dean glanced at Bobby who's fingers wrapped around his gun beneath his jacket. Dean waited to see the Deputy's reaction. He really didn't like that guy.

"And I say it doesn't." The Deputy said inches away from Dean's face. "Go home." The Sherriff was on edge as he stepped back and frequently watched the orchard as if waiting for the scarecrow to come and get him.

"Well, thanks for the information." Dean murmured, buttoning his suit jacket with a brief smile. "We'll be out of your hair now." The Deputy grimaced and the Sheriff had turned pale. "You don't by any chance have a payphone around here? You see our mobiles don't seem to be working in town, do you have a problem with the electricity at the moment?" Dean smiled politely and Bobby held his breath waiting for them to either answer or act.

The Sheriff replied in a husky dry voice, pointing at the diner across the road. "Only one in town. Electricity goes out often, think it's because we are in the valley." He murmured.

"Nice talking to you." Dean replied and they turned to use the payphone in the diner, only to find out that their friends at the diner were just as "polite."

"Don't know nothing about these disappearances. It's got nothing to do with us." The owner said when Dean interrogated him. Bobby and Dean didn't stay long and after realising the phone was broken anyway, they were forced to leave and return to the Impala with Castiel and Draco looking pleased to see them.

"They don't want to admit anything do they?" Castiel said ominously, leaning out of the window to greet Dean and Bobby. Dean sounded disgruntled and even more-so when he saw Draco's feet were resting on the dash of his Impala. Dean climbed into the drivers' seat and slammed the door. Draco jumped and after seeing Dean's glare he removed his feet gingerly.

"What do you find out?" Draco asked quietly, wiping his fringe from his eyes.

"Bugger all." Bobby muttered. "They won't let us in on anything, obviously covering up the murders. How do we destroy it Castiel?"

"Only one way: destroy the source."

"And what the hell is the source?" Dean said impatiently.

"The Fertility god is an ancient god, so look for an ancient tree in the orchard. Burn it and you should be rid of him." Castiel said.

"Why do I get the feeling it won't be that easy?" Dean murmured.

"Do I get to go on this mission? Because if you need someone to stay behind, I can." Draco said with a fake smile. Bobby put a hand on his shoulder. Dean could see this boy wasn't like him or Sam, he wasn't even like Adam. Some wizard he was.

"Ready for Plan B?" Bobby stated as Dean turned to him. Draco looked confused but Castiel merely sighed and placed two fingers on Draco's head and Draco didn't see or hear anything more.

Dean kicked open the door and took out his gun. The Sherriff and Deputy were still watching them from the porch. "Oh yeah! Let's shoot some of these sons of bitches." Bobby grimaced and left him there with the gun, driving away among rapid fire.

Dean wasn't worried about getting caught. That was the plan. If the Fertility god wanted his next victim then he would get him. Dean fired purposely missing but also scaring them as he hit the mark, a centimetre from the Sherriff's nose but he nicked the Deputy, that bastard deserved worse, and he knew Bobby wouldn't like it if he actually killed him but if things went south he couldn't guarantee anything.

"Get down or I'll shoot!" The Sherriff yelled, his voice was high-pitched and desperate.

"I am down and I think you'd better re-think that situation." Dean yelled, hiding behind a bush. He shot the number off the side of the house - boy was he a good.

"And you better get your arms up, before I shoot your head off." Dean lowered his weapon and the Sherriff and Deputy joined him and the owner of Happy Apple who wrenched Dean's gun from his hands and threw him into the pavement, punching him twice in the face and covering his head with a bag.

When Dean woke he was locked in the cellar of the diner with a splitting headache and a strange mark on his arm, like he had been brandished with a hot poker, but strangely he hadn't remembered the searing pain of it burning into his skin. Dean groaned and rubbed his head, running his hands over the walls, looking for anything that could aid his escape.

"There's nothing there, I've already checked." It was a girl's voice and Dean stopped to stare through the darkness seeing a figure about a metre ahead of him.

"I'm not letting you die." Dean said sternly and the girl came forward, curiously.

"You're new aren't you. You're the Feds investigating the missing bodies."

"Fat lot of good that was."

"What did you find out?" The girl said stepping closer. Dean narrowed his eyes and pushed against the cellar door but it was locked tight and it wouldn't be long til they were the ones getting sacrificed. "I'm presuming you don't know who I am?" The girl said when Dean didn't reply.

She sighed and Dean could see her fierce eyes staring him down and he stopped to listen to what she had to say. Her hair was in loose plaits and she cradled her arm to her chest, and Dean could see the same mark branded on her too. It was obviously a sacrificial mark. Looked a bit like an apple with a cross though it. Dean looked up to see her face and she erupted, angrily.

"I'm the Sherriff's daughter! His own flesh and blood and he told me tonight that he loved me and he was sorry and that he had to do this or it would get angry and the crops would die. Do you know, I actually thought our town was lucky, that we were doing so well because it just rained a lot, I never would have guessed that the real reason was because my father made a deal with a god."

The girl's confession was everything he had wanted to hear about an hour ago but hadn't. She seemed furious but also scared and he could hear her voice shaking as she grew closer, now standing right beneath his chin and Dean could feel her breath on his cheeks. She was whispering now, afraid probably, afraid of whom might hear her.

"He gives the god the travellers but lately there has been none, and so they started giving it the towns' children; a boy and a girl - and they put them in the orchard to be sacrificed, and their screams are covered up by lawn mowers or cars backfiring and they pretend to not know anything when they orchestrated the whole thing! My own father chose to sacrifice me, ME! How are we going to escape this?" Dean could hear footsteps and he covered the girl's mouth with his hand and pushed her into the shadows as the door opened and he could see the Deputy standing there menacingly and he laughed.

"There's no escape. It's time." Dean and the girl were pulled out of the cellar and taken to the orchard. Dean looked over at the girl, she was pretty, only a bit younger than him. She wore a loose blue shirt and jeans and as she was pulled towards the trees she screamed out for her father, pleading for him to change his mind and then when he didn't she screamed insults and she screamed about knowing the truth and that he would not be forgiven, she screamed for her freedom and she screamed for God to help. It was the Deputy who lost patience and slammed her into the tree so her terrified eyes bore into Dean's heart and he hoped Bobby and Castiel and the boy knew what to do.

"Carmen if you don't shut up now you'll wake him up earlier than expected. Do you want that?"

"Get off me you jerk!" Carmen shook his hand from her throat and he leered at her, while Dean shouted at him to back off and the guy holding Dean laughed.

"Tie them to the tree. Oh look, the blood's still fresh from last night."

"How many do you sacrifice, does it make you feel good, exterminating your own flesh and blood?" Dean shouted, as his fists were tied above his head to the branch and Carmen was tied to the trunk.

"Two boys, two girls. Two consecutive nights. Once a month. You know how many Feds we've had come here investigating the missing bodies? None. Now, I'm not stupid, I know a Winchester when I see one, _Dean_. What happened to your brother Dean? Does Lucifer still have him trapped in hell, feasting on his mangled soul and keeping him weak?"

"I knew there was something off about your from the start and it wasn't just your smelly breath." Dean retorted.

"Dean Winchester. Oh how much we demons will rejoice once your body is ripped into two."

"Go die in a hole you son of a bitch!"

"Actually I'm the son of the Yellow-Eyed Demon. Did you know he's back? Seems he has a new side-kick, goes by the name of Sam, or is it Sammy? I just don't care anymore." The Deputy let out a short barking laugh and Dean exchanged a look with Carmen who had turned pale, having witnessed the demon's black soul-less eyes. There was the sound of dragging feet as the last sun's rays disappeared from the horizon and the demons backed away. "Good bye Dean Winchester. Oh and Carmen, your father sends you a kiss." Then they were gone and Carmen was pulling at her bindings frantically as Dean turned to see the silhouette of the scarecrow about one hundred metres behind them, lumbering with the sickle held high above his head and his breath piercing through the mist which surrounded them.

"What happened to his eyes?" Carmen said as she groaned against the rope burn and Dean shimmied his ropes down the branch in a hope he could get better leverage in the disappearing minutes of their lives.

"Demon." He grunted.

"You're a Winchester?" She sounded confused.

"Yes."

"Dean Winchester?"

"That's me." Carmen shook her head and returned to trying to untie herself when Dean yelled, "Cas, Bobby! Now would be a good time to get your butts down here!" as he grinded the ropes against the tree without any luck.

There was a snort and Dean could feel a lingering breath on the back of his neck, thinking it was Castiel trying to untie him he relaxed and the he looked up to see Castiel and Draco running down the hill towards him, Bobby was shooting his gun making no difference whatsoever and Dean turned to Carmen who was whimpering at the bottom of the trunk.

"Nice scarecrow..." Dean murmured as he heard the whoosh of the sickle slice through the air. Carmen screamed and Dean ducked but his ropes broke in two and he picked up a nearby log and fell over backwards into the leaf-littered ground as the scarecrow bellowed.

"Hey fugly!" Dean looked up to see Draco, holding a stick in his hand and suddenly a giant serpent shot through the air and tied itself around the scarecrow, hissing and spitting and it's poisonous fangs bit down on the straw, pulling pieces out until the monster roared in frustration. Dean fumbled with the robes binding Carmen and he picked up the gun Bobby had thrown at him on his way to the ancient apple tree standing in the middle of orchard. He'd found it there on his drive over, guarded by the townsfolk and it had taken him two deaths to get near it. The librarian and the grocer were dead and buried and all Bobby had to destroy the tree only possible when the tree and scarecrow were alive together.

"Again Draco!" Castiel encouraged standing behind the wizard who stood fierce for the first time in his life, trying to save his new friends in a world he never would have known existed. Dean needed his help more than ever now and he was ready to help him, ready to show him what he could do.

"Aqua Eructo!" Draco shouted, shooting water on the ground beneath the scarecrow's feet so it's feet sank into the mud and stopped him from moving. The scarecrow's sickle scraped a chunk out of the tree right by Carmen and Dean who took her hand, running toward Castiel while the monster pulled out his feet and instead turned to Draco.

Draco started yelling and running back up the hill where Castiel raised his hand speaking a spell beneath his breath, his eyes closed while Dean pulled Carmen up to the car and protected her, shooting at it through the mist.

"NO!" The Deputy was back, this time with four of his demonic mates and Dean groaned as Draco reached his side, looking briefly at the girl and then tightening his grip on his newly acquired wand. "Put down your weapons or I'll shoot your colleague in the head." Bobby was brought around to face them, with blood dripping from his brow.

"Don't worry about me, son. Just do it." Bobby said as the demon laughed.

"What other spells do you know?" Dean asked Draco hurriedly as Castiel stopped the Scarecrow from moving, it was now surrounded by a ring of fire and it roared and brandished it's sickle furiously.

"A few." Draco murmured.

"Well kid, now's your chance to shine." Dean murmured as the demons pulled out a knife, holding it against Bobby's throat, waiting for them to drop their weapons. "Get passed them and burn that tree." He pushed Draco down the hill, shouting at the demons, while Carmen hovered unsure of what to do. She held on tightly to Dean's other hand, her heart beating fast and Dean waited for the demons to come.

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco yelled, pointing his wand at the posse of demons behind the trapped scarecrow but the Deputy raised his hand and shot energy back at Draco who had to deflect the curse. He tried again and one of the demons fell blinded by the green light and Draco felt his sneakers being pulled under the mud and he ran, deflecting attacks until he had reached the tree. It stood impressively in front of him and when he got close beneath it, it's branch came out of no-where and beat him to the ground, just like the whomping willow if it had the chance.

"Draco watch out!" Carmen yelled as a demon twisted his hand to his face and Draco writhed in pain.

"Castiel, you cannot hold him. He can spell Dean's blood and he will get them." The Deputy sneered and he put out the flames around the scarecrow. Castiel was too slow and the scarecrow's other hand wacked him in the jaw and he fell face first into the mud.

"STOP!" Dean and Carmen looked to the voice standing behind them and saw the Sherriff, standing with a few other villagers, his gun raised at the demons.

"I wondered how long it would be before you went back on your deal Joseph. Pity you won't save her." Carmen screamed as the demon appeared right next to the Sherriff and rammed a blade through his chest. The villagers stepped back frightened and none made it back alive as the other demons attacked. Castiel wasn't moving and the deputy still had Bobby round the neck with the knife.

"I'm waiting, Dean."

"Leave him." Dean ordered when Carmen tried to break free to comfort her dead father.

"Crucio!" Draco yelled from beneath the heavy tree branch, breaking his bones and when the demon stopped his spell to laugh at Draco's predicament. "CRUCIO!" Draco bellowed, and his spell caught the demon in the chest, blasting him into the air where he screeched in pain. Draco didn't worry about the after effects as he crawled on his hands and knees diving out of the way as the branches attacked his face and he felt the warm blood dribble down his face and into his eyes, stinging him. He was close enough.

"Incendio!" Draco whispered pointing his wand at the trunk of the tree so that it burst into a ball of flame and the wood burned black, finally engulfing the entire tree and its branches and Draco hurried out from beneath it.

"Think you are so smart, boy. But now you're just dead." The demon he had tortured was back and Draco deflected his spells.

"How are you doing that?" It sounded irritated and he could see out of the corner of his eye, Bobby fighting for control of the knife, Dean and Carmen running to help Castiel up and the scarecrow writing in flame until it and the tree were soon a dark ball of black dust exploding into the mist never to be seen again.

"I'm a wizard." Draco grinned and he hit the demon in the chest with the Killing curse just as Castiel walked down the hill and clicked his fingers making the Deputy burst into flames as he yelled, "The yellow eyed demon has plans for Sam Winchester!"

Castiel touched two fingers to Draco's head and healed him instantly. "Well done."

"You ok Bobby?" Dean asked as Bobby wiped his brow. "Close one."

"I've had enough of this town." Bobby said, picking up his gun and surveying the charred orchard. Carmen was staring at the body of her fallen father who had come back to save her. She closed his scared eyes with her fingers and stood up.

"Did you want us to take you home?" Dean asked.

"This isn't my home anymore. If you don't mind, I'd rather go wherever you are."

"Dean's not a fan of picking up strangers." Draco said, twirling his new wand between his fingers. He liked it. It wasn't at all like his old one, the one Harry Potter had stolen. It was sleek and swishy with a leather handle and a core of unicorn hair. Twelve inches long. Dean pushed Draco in the shoulder so that he fell against the car, in an attempt to shut him up. Draco was getting used to his behaviour.

"Oh really? Well he's just going to have to get used to it." Carmen smirked. Dean smiled hesitantly then though this was the stupidest idea she'd had and that their line of work wasn't good to have any girl involved: he'd remembered how Jo used to be, and he felt a pang in his chest thinking of what happened to Ellen and Jo when they were helping him and Sam on a job and was reminded of their father's betrayal when Jo's father was killed.

"Don't you think we should clean up the mess?" Draco wondered aloud.

"It is done." Castiel opened his eyes and Carmen saw a burnt square of land and then as if by magic beautiful green trees sprouted and flowered and its petals surrounded the bodies that disappeared beneath the earth. She was grateful.

"So where did you get that wand from?" Bobby asked Draco as he tapped it on the dash and sparks appeared.

"Castiel. Apparently his Father gave it to me." He had given up arguing.

"Your Father?" Dean asked incrediously. Cas looked up from the window as everyone stared at him. Bobby coughed prompting him and he shrugged as though this wasn't big news: "God is back and he's trying to make things right."

"Well he better get his ass down here." Dean said, turning on the ignition and he felt comforted by the deep rumble on the Impala as it drove the odd bunch of people out of Black Forest and into the unknown.

**A/N: Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine and you know it. All rights reserved to CW, Eric Kripke, JK Rowling & WB.**

**A/N: Warning - character deaths. (updated 17/7/12).**

**Six**

Sam Winchester, the one with demon blood. The one who died to save his brother. The one who never felt right: never felt like he belonged. He stood on the doorstep of their second house, surrounded by darkness. Samuel Winchester was trapped inside the Yellow-Eyed Demon - controlling his decisions and destroying innocent lives and friends of Sam and Dean in order to send a message: things were about to change for the worst.

Sam's soul was trapped in hell, battered and bruised, separating Adam (possessed by the arch angel Michael) and Lucifer from killing the other. He wasn't even sure he wanted it back, but he knew he couldn't go back to Dean without it. And so he watched as the hunters put up their best fight, first Rufus, then the Campbell's, until none escaped, blood soaked the walls and their efforts to destroy the supernatural were foiled. They left destruction behind them. Grandfather and Grandson. Both trapped inside their own minds.

The Yellow-Eyed Demon's great plans for soul-less Sam would lead him to possess a new body. Sam looked into his grandfather's pale eyes as he patted his shoulder. "You were going to be the leader of my new race, that was before Dean got in the way. You could never make your own decisions with Dean calling all the shots. I understood the frustration, why do you think I fed you that blood when you were an infant? I could see the qualities that grew in you. I could see your potential from the start."

"Why me?" Sam had always wondered that.

"Because you were strong. You could have changed the world if you had let it take over."

"You mean possess me?" Sam stated. It had always been his fear.

The Yellow-Eyed Demon smirked, distorting Samuel's features. Sam wondered what his grandfather was doing, whether he was fighting and screaming for control like he had done with Lucifer.

"You could have been great Sam, even you grandfather would have been proud." He smirked again and ran a hand over his bald head. "I want you to go to Dean. I want you beg forgiveness and I want you to find out as much about this new boy, the stranger. I want to know what Castiel's plans are and then I want you to kill them all. Then you can have your soul back. Fail me, and I'll kill you and anyone you ever loved."

Half the time Sam had to remember who he was and pretend that Dean was important to him, that he had to warn him, to tell him he was sorry for what he had done, but then when he really thought about it: he didn't remember Dean. All he wanted was to get out of the deal. Maybe there was another way to get his soul back or maybe he didn't need it? Maybe he was better off without it?

"Why are we here?" Sam asked, remembering the house as if from his memories.

"This is just a precaution." Sam waited as the door bell rang and he heard voices.

"Can I help you?" Sam stared at the woman's familiar features. She smiled, biting her lip as she recognised him and Sam shifted uncomfortably as she kissed him in greeting. She stopped rather quickly when Samuel pushed passed them. She also realised Sam was different.

"Why yes, I believe _you_ can help us, but your father can go kill himself with that sword hanging from the knight." The demon pointed at the auctioneers artefacts in the room behind where the girl was standing.

"Are you joking?" The woman asked, automatically closing the door a little way and staring from Sam to the old man as though she couldn't believe her ears. "Sam?"

"He's not. Joking, that is." Sam said, unaffected by her kiss. She had been very pleased to see him judging by the kiss they shared, and he did think she was pretty in her blouse and skirt. He also couldn't stop staring at her magnificent smile. "Don't move, it will be over soon."

Sam held her tightly, where she started fighting and screaming. Her father was like a robot programmed to do exactly as the old man said. He pulled the blunt sword from the suit of armour and rammed it through his chest. Then he looked horrified, wondering why he had done such a stupid thing and as the blood drenched his suit and his head hit the stairs with a crunch.

Samuel, the demon laughed at her trauma and Sam still held her, until he was told to release her. "She is coming with us. If you betray me I will kill her too." He threatened. Sam questioned his reasoning. He felt confused because he had no attachment to this girl.

"Why should I care about her? I don't remember her." And Sam really didn't, because he had lost his soul, he had forgotten how he had felt about her. He had no memories.

He didn't remember saving her from the painting which moved. He didn't remember the adopted girl with the sickle, murdering owners of the painting. He didn't remember that they were the last victims and Dean had just saved their lives. He didn't remember saying goodbye. He didn't remember their date at a fancy restaurant. He didn't remember their first kiss. Everything they had shared so long ago was gone.

"You don't remember?" Sarah was shouting at Sam angrily and he shook his head. "You bastard! I can't believe you... I trusted you! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Yellow looked entertained. "Oooo feisty! I like her. Now leave Sam, leave and don't return unless you have killed Dean, the boy and the angel. Now come pretty thing, I'm sure I can use you." He pulled her from Sam's grip.

"Let me go you psycho!" Sarah wacked her hand against the demon's nose so that it started bleeding. She threw him off and ran to her dead father on the staircase. She pulled out the sword. Closing her father's eyes and her gaze locked on Sam's. "Get away from me!" She yelled, pointing the sword at the demon.

"Now now, that is no way to treat your guest." He mocked.

"Pity you don't have any qualities of a gentleman." Sarah looked up in shock and standing in front of her was another man, unshaven and tall, but he was so young... only a teenager. Sam looked curious at the boy and stood back to watch. Last he'd seen he had shared a cell with him in Hell.

"How did you escape, brother?" Yellow sounded resigned.

Lucifer shrugged Adam's shoulders. "It seems I'm not the only one that dislikes you and your plans for our future. I don't think Father would be impressed. You promised Sam his soul -"

Sarah raised her eyebrows when Sam stepped forwards to retrieve it. Yellow held up his hand. He wasn't ready to fail just yet. He had a plan B.

"Who released you?" Yellow hissed.

"As I've already told you. I don't know. I do however know that Michael was raised from the hole, leaving his vessel free for me to embody. I've been alive for three days and in those three days, I've been tracking you." Lucifer grinned. "It's time for you to go back to whence you came from, brother. It's only half of what you deserve."

Lucifer blasted Yellow off his feet and into the wall opposite. "Don't bother, I'm stronger than you." Yellow pulled himself up from the rubble and cursed Lucifer, except he was blocked and thrown into the air, this time onto the floor near Sarah who cringed at the sight of his twisted form.

"Sam does have good taste doesn't he?" Yellow hissed. Lucifer bent down beside the crippled demon and 'Grandfather Winchester.'

"Where exactly is my soul?" Sam asked impatiently. He was sick of being told what to do.

"Tsk Tsk! You're better off without that tortured thing." Yellow hissed.

"You're only saying that because you want to keep him vulnerable." Lucifer retaliated a hand keeping him down.

"Just snap your fingers and give it back!" Sam demanded. Then he could escape all this crap.

"I'm afraid of what it might do." Yellow lied. He knew what it would do.

"This is a joke." Sam sounded frustrated.

Sarah watched him as though she didn't know who he was anymore. She knew he was a hunter and not just any ordinary hunter. Everything he did was to help people. To save them. How did he get so stuck? Why was he working with demons? And why did they say she was a fallen angel? Everything sounded so unreal.

Yellow laughed. "Come on Brother, you know I'll beat you." He choked as Lucifer smirked.

"I believe you are wrong." Lucifer slammed his hand against Yellow's heart forcing the demon from Samuel's body. The cloud of black smoke hovered above the man's head until it burst into ashes and fluttered to the floor. "I really love proving my point." Lucifer turned to Sam with a grin. "I'm sorry about your grandfather, since Yellow resurrected him, he could only live while his creator lived. There's no point trying to keep him alive. He's already past his time."

"I never knew my grandfather." Sam said slowly. "Can I have my soul now?"

"Can somebody PLEASE tell me what the HELL is going on?" Sarah was standing on the stairs glaring at the fallen angel and the soul-less man. They ignored her, naturally.

Lucifer smirked. "Take better care of it next time." Lucifer shoved something into Sam's chest and Sarah watched as his features changed from being clueless to being the Sam she knew. He fell to his knees, like a broken man. "There's no time to grieve Sam, there will be more demons and I need to rendezvous with Michael and settle matters with my Father. I think it's time to smooth a few things over. Sarah, you should forget about this place: there's no point remembering what was. Sam when you see Castiel, tell him, he owes me a drink."

Sarah rounded on Sam with his soul returned. He felt the same as before but more traumatised. How was he going to explain to Dean or Bobby that he'd murdered the other hunters. People would come for him. The Winchesters - always stuffing up. He only started hearing Sarah when she started throwing her shoes at him.

"What the hell are you doing Sam? It's been years and suddenly you appear out of nowhere with all this demon crap? It was my father's birthday today and you got him killed! And what about the art dealership? Huh? Who's going to look after it all now? You really screwed me over you know that!"

"You won't have to worry." He pointed at the dealership which was lit up in flames. Lucifer gave them a small wave and vanished. Sarah looked horrified. It was her entire life - gone.

"Get in. There's nowhere else to go." Sam explained as he opened the car door.

"Sure there is." She started walking down the driveway quickly.

"I can't protect you!" He shouted. "If you get possessed it's not my fault." She laughed bitterly. Sam got in the car and drove very slowly until he was riding next to Sarah. "Would you please get in the car?"

"Fat chance!" She spat. He had ruined her life.

"Get in before I run you over." Sam said impatiently before he could stop himself.

"Like that's going to make me change my mind about you." She glared at him and he sighed, his soul was different. He got out. This time he wasn't going to negotiate. He grabbed her hand, pulling her around to face him and planted his lips on hers.

She pushed against his chest, but he kept her tight against him and he kissed her like he thought he might have done when they had first met. He was still the same Sam, at least he wanted to be. He pulled against those pert lips of hers and felt her relax. When they pulled apart he looked at her hopefully and her hand slapped him hard across the bridge of his nose.

Doubling over, he spat blood onto the concrete. He supposed he should have known that would be her reaction. She seemed pleased with herself and folded her arms across her chest. "Get in or walk. It's your choice." Sam opened her car door and she looked at him suspiciously, like he had more demons hiding in there. He couldn't really blame her. Everywhere he went, death and destruction always followed.

"Never kiss me without asking first." She said, and got inside the car. He wondered whether Dean would freak out at seeing him alive or repeat some snarky remark at having Sarah as his companion. He wondered whether she would ever forgive him and when things would ever return to normal. He wondered if eventually, they'd ever retire from fighting and sit in an armchair with their wives and children running around chasing the dog - could life ever be that normal?

**A/N: ****Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned by me. Written for fun and for the amusement of others.**

**A/N: Rewritten this 17/7/12. Stay tuned for chapter Eight, coming your way soon.**

**Seven**

"Take your shoes off before you track mud all over the carpet." Bobby grunted, hanging his jacket on the rack. Castiel stomped past ignoring orders and Carmen paused in the hall which was dark and smelt of peppermint and gasoline.

After Bobby had checked messages from five telephones on the wall with different names on it, he retrieved a beer from the fridge. No-one said anything for a while, instead taking in the quiet little house and the mysteries beneath it.

"So what's the plan?" Draco asked, taking a seat at the small table set for two. Ever since Draco had arrived in America he had practically been on the go. He didn't want to stop because then he'd be forced to think about the life he had left behind and those who died in battle.

Dean tapped his fingers on the table. "Bobby's Shepherd's pie." Dean murmured. Draco wondered what Shepherd's pie was.

"Many messages?" Carmen asked conversationally when Bobby closed his notebook. Bobby grimaced, "Forty-three. I'm going to have to get back to them all somehow." Carmen and Draco exchanged amazed looks.

"Why are they calling you?" Carmen asked curiously. Bobby looked at Dean and before he could even think how to explain his job, Dean had interrupted.

"Bobby's the go-to-man when we need assistance quick fast. He also does all the research to help us on the job." Carmen stared at him in amazement. She never realised there was another world so unlike her own. Draco was realising the same thing.

Bobby continued: "In between working my own business: I help the other hunters." Bobby added, and he checked the oven to see if the potato had crisped up after twenty minutes, it was getting there. He was starving. Shepherd's Pie was the only dish he had mastered from his wife's recipes. Bobby didn't need to expand on the word "hunters", both Carmen and Draco understood what this meant: _hunting the supernatural. _

"I'd love to help. You saved my life back there." Carmen said. Dean gave Bobby a look as if telling him it was out of the question, but Bobby made the decisions for himself, and if she was helping him, then she'd be out of harm's way, at least; he could keep an eye on her.

"I'll help." Draco added. Not wanting to be left out.

Castiel turned abruptly, "That is not wise. Carmen yes, but you Draco, your destiny does not revolve around research - you and Dean must fight together; you are both needed to stop the war and you must both become a team to defeat the monsters."

There was a stunned silence. Draco could hear the potatoes crackling in the hot oven and the bubbles rising in Dean's beer, not to mention everyone's stomachs grumbling.

"What exactly have you got Dean into?" Bobby said quietly. "And Draco for that matter, he's just a kid." Draco complained. He was sick of everyone calling him a kid, when in the magical world he was an adult. It felt like years since he'd seen his family. He wondered if any of them had survived.

"It was not my idea. It was God's idea." Castiel stated.

"What does God _want _Cas?" Dean interjected exasperatedly.

The Apocalypse was enough to deter Dean of any alliance with God or Michael and particularly Lucifer. He felt like a pawn in their big plans. In fact, he was pretty sure being a vessel was being a pawn. He had been saved from hell by Cas but there was no way Castiel could save a possessed Sam or Adam without injuring or endangering himself.

"He has forbid me to tell you anything." Castiel stated. Castiel hesitated and everyone waited curiously. "I could give you a hint - what you and Draco have is magic."

"You call that a hint?" Dean said angrily.

Draco interrupted. "How are _we_ going to change the world?"

Draco twisted his wand between his fingertips. Castiel repeated his statement. "The two of you need to work together-" Hunting wasn't just a career, it was a lifestyle. What Draco didn't realise, and neither did anyone but Castiel - Draco may not be going home anytime soon.

"Yeah yeah, we get the picture. So you want Draco and me to hunt and have Carmen help Bobby. Fine. What exactly are you going to do?" Dean said gruffly.

Castiel smiled, "Return to Heaven and converse with my Father." Carmen let out a large gasp when he disappeared in the blink of an eye - neither Draco, Dean nor Bobby cared, they were used to it.

"H-how?" Carmen stuttered, pointing to the place he had been with a shaking finger. Bobby explained what Castiel was and why he was helping them. She looked stunned, "I guess I shouldn't be so amazed: a scarecrow just tried to kill us." Draco grimaced - he remembered only too clearly.

Dean clapped his hands together, startling them. "Tomorrow morning we'll start on the most urgent cases. Bobby! Run us through what you've got so far-"

Carmen and Draco looked anxious as Bobby went on about various strange occurrences all over the country; from nests of violent vampires, to ghouls and missing persons; from witches (and Draco raised his eyes at this one) and demons to werewolves and pagan gods.

"You'd think the Campbell's would have been on that case. Have you heard from Rufus?" Dean asked, putting down his empty beer.

"Speaking of, I have at least ten messages from the both of them I haven't got to yet. I figured this was enough for the moment. I'll keep you posted." Bobby said.

The doorbell rang.

Dean leapt out of his chair with a screech and pulled out a gun, forcing Carmen into Draco's side where they hid behind the overturned table, petrified. Bobby nodded at Dean, gun poised. Dean swung it open and there was dead silence - only the sound of their thumping hearts.

Draco's hands were sweating and Carmen could feel Draco's arm around her waist, knowing they both felt highly awkward but were too frightened to care. She wondered how the wooden stick in his hand would protect them.

"Hi Dean," Draco stood up to see what was happening and witnessed one tall, dark haired man with a sorrowful expression on his face and a pretty girl with dark wavy hair and a frustrated expression.

"Stay where you are!" Dean choked.

Bobby looked bewildered at the unexpected visitor. "How is this possible?" Bobby breathed. "Where have you been, son?" Dean held up his hand, grabbed a flask from Bobby's kitchen window and tossed it over the party of visitors in warning. The girl shrieked.

"That was refreshing." The tall man said, wiping his face with his hand. "We're not demons, Dean, can we come in? I have lots to tell you." Dean raised his rifle mistrustingly. Bobby pushed the rifle down and Dean allowed them to enter hesitantly. The strangers came into the kitchen to sit. Draco could feel the tall man's gaze burning into his skin. The tension in the room got even more disturbing, like everyone each kept a secret nobody knew about.

"Who are you?" Sam said suddenly staring at Draco, and then at Carmen. Dean explained he'd picked them up on the road. He neglected to tell Sam that Draco was a wizard, maybe because he wouldn't believe him, or maybe because he was afraid of what he might do.

Sam started from what he remembered clearly, explaining about Samuel's resurrection (much like his own); how Lucifer (Adam) had killed the Yellow-Eyed Demon; how his soul was returned, and how Sarah was now homeless. Dean filled them in on their side of things and both of them, shared the workload that Bobby had taken down, but neither really trusted the other and so they split themselves up into groups while tucking into Bobby's famous pie.

"Sarah, this is going to be dangerous-"

"Don't talk to me about dangerous Dean. I think I'm entitled to fight this shit as much as you are. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't." Bobby smiled at her attitude and remembered the stories Sam and Dean had told of her and the job that involved the girl in the painting and the doll's hair.

She reminded him of Jo, just a little bit. Dean couldn't persuade her to stay and Carmen protested.

She wanted to be doing things, not answering phone calls or whatever Dean intended: domestic duties perhaps? She had never fired a gun in her life, but she could. She could be useful.

"Well you're sure as hell not coming with Draco or I." Dean said as though she had no other choice. "I already saved you once, don't make me do it again."

Bobby sighed, "Sam, train her up. I'm not going to get any work done if she stays here."

Carmen's face lit up and she hugged the old man tightly. He looked flustered and embarrassed, for a while and Dean frowned at him. Trust Bobby: he always had a soft spot when it came to women.

"So, Carmen comes with me. Sarah who are you driving with?"

Sarah summed up her options, she could be with either party - but when it came to choosing between Sam or Dean, Sam had her heart. Carmen seemed excited to be part of something so risky and Sam shook hands with Dean, making plans on where to meet next.

"Ok, Draco, let's go."

"But I haven't finished my pie!" Draco complained and Sam saw the similarities between Dean and Draco very clearly. He went to the car to explain about the weapons he had in the boot and what they each were useful for. Bobby went back to work, opening the books to research the creatures terrorising the American towns.

"We'll see you on route 66." Dean said out the window.

0o0o

Castiel waited in a beautiful garden in heaven where everything was greener, brighter and more amazing than that on Earth. It was peaceful. Heavenly. It reminded him of what used to be; when everything balanced; before the uprising and before the war.

As he stood there, waiting, thoughts bombarded his mind. Draco and Dean must meet - they would be the ones to defeat the darkness, from two similar worlds, they would make Heaven what it used to be. Lucifer and the Yellow-Eyed Demon were wreaking havoc on earth; frustrated with how they had been treated by Heaven and punished by God.

Castiel lifted up the grass watching it turn into mud and later concrete. The bushes disappeared and the warmth of the sun turned into dull lamps. He was now standing in a cramped square room with one door. What had become of Heaven since God had left was disastrous. The angels were divided, some had pledged allegiance to himself, others to the archangel Raphael. Demons were everywhere. Hunters were being massacred. Traitors were at large.

Death was on call every minute. Reapers were exhausted and the Winchester's world was crumbling. Castiel liked the Winchesters but he was not human and sometimes he envied them. He had regained some of his humanity being around Dean, but still he felt useless whenever he came up against Raphael who was stronger than him, but Castiel had God's orders. Castiel heard footsteps, pulling out his knife - he lowered it in disbelief soon after.

The being had sunk into hell almost a year ago. It was impossible that he was there. How could he be there? Dean and Sam's half-brother, Adam stood with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his young face, like he knew something Castiel didn't. This was not unusual.

"You look like codfish. Close that horrendous mouth Castiel, and why don't you greet me like brothers normally do?" Lucifer grinned and held out his hand, mockingly. Castiel glared at him. "No? How rude. Father in? I'm needing a word." He smirked. "You look fatter? Have you been eating too many burgers like your Winchester pets? You should thank me, Castiel. You see, I killed Yellow, about an hour ago. Sam Winchester is free."

"How did this happen?" Castiel said confused.

Lucifer shrugged, "I was hoping Father could enlighten me. You see, I'm presuming, Father called Michael out of hell, which left this boy available for possession. I suppose it wasn't you who brought me home then?" Castiel shook his head. "Pity. So, I hope you don't mind if I cut in front then? I'm sure your matters can wait." Lucifer grinned.

"Where's Sam?" Castiel interrupted and rather rudely, Lucifer thought.

"I let him and his lover go free. They should meet up with Dean and the others soon enough."

Lucifer had not been welcome in Heaven for thousands of years, why would he come home where so many hate him? Where God had banished him? It didn't make sense, and who had been stupid enough to release him from the cage? There were a third set of footsteps. Castiel and Lucifer turned to see Raphael; tall, dark and terrifying in that 'too calm' sort of way. He was smiling and rubbing his hands together like any business man with an ulterior motive.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows as Raphael reached out his hand, ignoring Castiel. "How nice it is to have you back on our soil, Lucifer. Come, God is waiting." Castiel's face turned red in frustration and embarrassment when Lucifer shook the angel's hand politely. Of course, Raphael always was behind these sort of things, he should have known. Castiel pulled out his knife and stood on guard, his coat swinging in the breeze as two of Raphael's hench-angels appeared.

Raphael put his arm around Lucifer's shoulders and walked towards the door, "You know Castiel, you really ought to join me. Don't you get tired of resisting all the time?"

"I won't ever stop fighting for my freedom, and I don't believe God will either."

"Well, God has been stubborn 'tis true. But now that he's back, he will listen to me. I'm sure you understand, Lucifer and I have business to discuss - we probably won't be finished for some time." He smirked as the door opened, letting the two pass, then it closed.

The Hench-Angels, adorned in black capes and sinister faces, pulled out their own weapons and lunged forward. Castiel dodged each, defending and slashing. Two on one may seem unfair, but for Castiel, they weren't any sort of challenge; he knew how they fought, he knew their weaknesses and soon he had slaughtered them both, watching their bodies waste away, leaving an imprint of their dark massive wings plastered to the floor.

He never asked for help, not even when he needed it. He was alone in this world, fighting for Goodness. Honouring God and his way of life. The Winchester's had their own war to fight. Draco had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and Castiel was fighting for freedom. Three wars - one answer. The Prophecy was the only thing that could save them now and God had put his trust in him. He must make it happen.

Anna appeared by Castiel's shoulder, looking forlorn. She didn't say anything for a long time, just staring at her fallen brothers and then she turned to him. She was loyal. She had made mistakes but she was there for him and so were a few of the others willing to stand against Raphael. Anna took his knife and wiped it clean in silence, then she smiled and said the words he needed to hear: "Whatever you decide Castiel, we'll follow you. We'll stand with you until we can't stand. We'll fight til death because we know that you are our true leader. We'll be there for you, as long as you need."

"Raphael has Lucifer and he's trying to persuade God of his plans." Castiel said quickly. They had to move quickly, God was counting on him.

Anna nodded in an understanding way. "What would you like us to do?" When she said us, Castiel saw a dozen or so angels appear and looking fiercely at him; determined for a better future. Maybe he was ready to ask for help.

"We need to get through that door, even if we have to kill Raphael." Castiel said desperately.

Anna smiled, holding onto his shoulder reassuringly. "That shouldn't be too hard."

They examined the entrance to God's chambers and Castiel let out a groan. Raphael had sealed the door shut with witch's blood. Of course, he was always one annoying step ahead of them. They couldn't get through the door until they found the witch that had given the blood.

In a world as enormous as theirs, this could be a problem. Anna led one half of the rebel angels across the world looking for the witch while Castiel took the other.

The witch was quite special, not very old, but very bright, and how did Castiel know this? Because God had given him an image in his head. It was a hint. He saw himself press his fingers against the surface and Castiel could hear God speak her name as though he was whispering in his ear: _find_ _Hermione Granger and you shall find me. _One thing Raphael always forgot when it came to God - he would use old magic if he had to.

Castiel and his followers stood in a dark forest, looking out at a magnificent castle that was crumbling before their eyes. It looked so majestic and yet there came a terrible voice and the angels looked confused as to where he had taken them.

_Harry Potter is dead. Join me now or keep losing your love ones. I can make it all stop, but only if you come over to my side. Don't be foolish to fight against me, the darkest wizard of all time. Don't be selfish to those who have already fought valiantly and lost their lives. Join me and bury your love ones. Harry Potter is dead and there is a new order._

The angels questioned where they were, but Castiel knew he had to get to the castle. Hermione Granger was waiting for them and so was God.

0o0o

Bobby had sent them to Kingsbury Valley. Draco listened to Dean's instructions on how to kill monsters. He didn't want to let Dean down. "Wooden stakes and machetes kill vampires." This was a whole new world for him, but he thought he was picking it up fast considering. He wanted to know it off by heart. He wanted to be better than the girls.

"Salt protects you." Draco repeated.

Dean nodded, "Make sure you pour it across doorways and windowsills - don't ever muck it up or you'll be dead." Draco wanted to ask him so many other questions but felt perhaps they were too personal, or maybe Dean wouldn't answer them so he didn't bother.

Dean turned off the radio because it had started crackling, like something was interfering. Dean reached around and grabbed something that looked like a muggle toy but it had lights on it that flashed red and green. "There's something here alright." Dean muttered, turning to Draco like he knew what he was talking about. Draco felt his heart race as he realised he might have to face another monster.

"You know if I use my spells they are probably more sufficient in protecting you then salt is." Draco said quietly. Dean glanced at him. Draco turned back to the window and thought of some he could use.

When they finally arrived in Kingsbury the small population that lived in the valley, crept though the streets like they feared it. Dean told Draco they'd have to interrogate the locals to piece together clues. Draco stared at the parcel in the back seat as Dean told him he needed to get changed first. Draco tapped his wand on the package and the wrapping disappeared to reveal a black suit.

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise. They weren't dress robes.. _exactly_. "We're FBI. Let me do the talking." Dean said, and he pulled off his shirt to get changed into his outfit. Draco touched his wand to his clothes and grinned while Dean stared at him, now seated in the car and wearing his new suit. He adjusted his sleeves and tie in turn and ran a hand through his blond hair.

"That is-" Dean started, entranced by the use of Draco's magic skills.

"-awesome? Yeah, I thought you'd think so." Draco smirked and before Dean could ask for the same he tapped him on the arm and the clothes materialised on him, like they had on Draco.

"Keep your eyes open." Dean murmured, tilting his rifle.

"Lumos!" Draco's wand lit up the dark empty streets. They moved quickly through the empty street as the wind rustled leaves off the ground and tree branches creaked. Dean passed a gutter, kneeling to touch something red and sticky and smelling it curiously.

"Something was definitely killed here." He said, showing Draco his wet, bloody fingers. Something or someone had been killed there, but where had the body gone? "Looks like whatever it was pulled it down with it." And he pointed to the gutter. Draco immediately thought of grotesque monsters, even more scary than Dementors or Acromantulas. He lowered his wand near the dark opening of the gutter.

It happened so fast that Draco wasn't expecting it and neither was Dean. Thick black vines sprouted from the gutter and wrapped themselves around Draco's legs, yanking his knees down and then crushing his ribcage, making him suffocate. His wand clattered to the ground and he was completely helpless without magic. Dean fired a shot at a long tentacle-like-vine nowhere near Draco and it caught fire. The plant let out a shrill shriek but still it pulled Draco even faster to the drain where its last victim was murdered.

"I don't want to die!" Draco yelled suddenly, struggling with a tentacle that latched itself to his face. Dean fired a second shot, watching the creature shriek in agony and Draco fell. The plant raged toward Draco who scrambled in shock through the sticky blood and grabbed his wand, taking cover behind Dean.

"Have you ever seen this thing before?" Dean yelled. Because he hadn't known this thing existed.

"Devil's snare." Draco shouted over its increasingly loud screeches and remembering seeing smaller versions in Sprout's Herbology class. _But what the heck were these plants doing growing in America? How did they get all the way out here? Did it mean there were other Witches and Wizards around?_

The tentacles slammed inches away from Draco's feet and cracked the cement with its vigour. Dean dodged it and stared around at the empty village, wondering where everyone had disappeared to. Had it fed off everyone in the town already?

"How do you kill it?" Dean yelled, helping Draco onto his feet.

"Keep shooting it!" Draco yelled, dodging a fourth tentacle. Truth be told he had forgotten any spell he'd ever learned. _What was it that Professor Sprout had said killed Devil's Snare?_

"I'm running low on bullets." Dean shouted.

Draco wracked his brain hard and then he had it, thrashing his wand at the creature and shouting, "Lumos Solem!" Dean watched in awe as Draco sent blue waves of enchantments towards the Devil's Snare and it started writhing in agony, all its tentacles on fire and burning into nothingness.

It only took about two minutes and then Draco and Dean wiped their sweaty foreheads and surveyed what was left of the plant. Draco followed Dean down the street, hoping there weren't any more around, but feeling a sort of accomplishment-in this war: he didn't feel useless.

**A/N: Working on new chapters, stay tuned. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: nothing owned by me. written for fun and for the amusement of others and for reviews! A/N: Hey guys, so here's chapter 8, "Finally" I hear you shouting. Enjoy and sorry for the long, long wait. Reviews welcome.**

**Eight**

Lucifer entered the room expecting to see what he had wanted to see. Instead there was nothing but an empty room. It didn't take long for him to realise that Raphael had deceived him. His face was certainly not hiding his glee at getting him alone to talk or to kill.

"Take a seat brother. We have much to discuss." Raphael sat in a large leather chair.

"Where is our Father?" Lucifer demanded.

"He's in lockdown. Being back he has a lot of paperwork to catch up on." Raphael snickered. Lucifer thought he didn't seem worried he was in a room with the Devil. Archangels really were arrogant ego-centric bastards, he was glad he wasn't one anymore. He presumed it had been Raphael who pulled him out of hell.

"What exactly did you have in mind when you said business deal?" Lucifer said, refusing to sit.

"I help you. You help me." Raphael said with a toothy grin.

"And if I don't?" Lucifer said seriously.

Raphael chuckled, "God has come back for only one reason: because he thinks that things are returning to the way they used to be, but he's wrong: we are moving into the darkest era of our time. The apocalypse may have been postponed, but I have plans for our future, much better than even God has predicted. It is not the monsters that we should be afraid of, oh no.. there is a much bigger threat out there, and even your powers will have no match for _Her_."

Lucifer rather thought Raphael had taken some sort of crazy pill. He'd rather have stayed back in the hall with a confused Castiel than listen to Raphael and his plans for a better future.

"So you're telling me God isn't here..." Lucifer added when Raphael had finished, his eyes glinting.

"No." Raphael smirked, showing all his teeth, which clashed rather insanely with his skin. Lucifer admired his nails as he waited, there was dirt under them, it would have to go.

"Then where is he?" Lucifer said sweetly. He already disliked this favour, or deal, or whatever Raphael thought it was.

"I told you, he's preoccupied with several years of paperwork Now, I need you to destroy Castiel, he's training an army against me and I know God is guiding him. If you destroy him for me, then I'll give you whatever you want."

Lucifer ran a hand through Adam's hair and sighed, "Why would I kill Castiel if he's important to Father? And I want to see my Father."

Raphael turned on a lamp that appeared beside his lounge and Lucifer waited. The sooner he could leave, the better. "You will kill him, because you'll have no other choice."

"What are you threatening me with?" Lucifer's eyes narrowed.

"I will put you back into hell."

"And I will persuade them to follow me and fight against the one person that trapped them in there. You know I will."

"Lucifer, you are no longer a threat to me. You are my slave. You will do this, because you want this as much as we do. You want the power and you want to show our Father that we do not need him. Not when our mother has come for us."

Raphael gave him a knife, one like Castiel had and one Lucifer used to wield before he was banished. Millions of thoughts rampaged through his mind and Adam's when his fingers touched the blade.

He had wanted the power. But now he just wanted to talk to his Father. Perhaps he was curious, like Castiel of a better life. Who knew the devil wanted things to go back to the way they were? He knew better to trust Raphael. He knew what happened when you betrayed God. He was the example.

Lucifer lunged into Raphael's side, better dead, than serving a traitor. Michael appeared in a flash of white light and brought him to his knees, weapon-less.

"Well this is a nice reunion." Lucifer muttered to himself as Michael wrenched his head back in disgust. "I thought you would have protected our Father instead of believing this loon." Michael was strong and silent - sometimes, strong, silent and stupid. Raphael rubbed his hands together in what he thought was a threatening way.

"It's him we should be killing, Raphael." Michael shouted, running the blade so close beneath his chin he felt him shave his stubble.

"We need him Michael. I've told him his mission, he cannot run from it."

"I'm not working for you Raphael, if you want to kill the loveable Castiel, you do it." Lucifer said defiantly. Michael pulled him up by the shirt and punched him across the floor and into the opposite wall. "Who would have thought you'd turn out to be Raphael's bitch?" Lucifer chuckled as a tirade of swearwords left Michael's "good" mouth and Lucifer shook his head, "You never were His favourite you know." Lucifer couldn't stop sending remarks that might push Michael over the edge.

The truth was, no matter how much Michael tried he was more like Raphael than anyone... he could pretend to be good, to be their Father's most faithful servant, but no matter how much he tried, he always became second best to one angel: Castiel.

Lucifer enjoyed belittling Castiel because they used to be friends in their past life - and he loved seeing Castiel's speechless. This relationship was not going to be jeopardised by two archangels who hated his guts. "God never would have banished me if he had known the truth."

Raphael laughed. "But he never will, because no-one except myself and Michael can access his room." Lucifer raised his eyebrows - the isolation must have addled his brains. He wondered if they knew Castiel was on the other side of the door.

"Pity you were so trusting in your past life Lucifer." Lucifer snarled. He had been stupid to trust Michael. Michael had betrayed him. The good son, had crossed the misunderstood. "I'm happy to see Hell did change you. I like you better this way."

Michael seemed to hate him either way judging by the way he was strangling him. "I'm not going to kill Castiel. He's waiting to see our Father. You do it." Lucifer gasped. Raphael's smile faulted from his lips and he barrelled through the door. Michael released him and Lucifer fixed his jacket and dusted his hands on his jeans wondering why their Father had trusted them? Was it really that easy to forget what was right in this world?

Lucifer rammed his knife into Michael's leg, then he swiped his hand through the blood that pooled beneath Michael's body, saluted at his furious brother just as a livid Raphael returned. Castiel must have escaped. Lucifer drew a circle on the ground and pressed his hand against it, knowing he'd be on the run for the rest of his life, but at least he'd be free of them.

0o0o

His Father and Mother were not a happy couple. They were so different that it was no wonder their children were fighting. God had trapped her below earth several million years ago, because she was overpopulating it with beasts and killing his "precious" humans.

Lucifer never realised until their betrayal that they were trying to bring her back. She encouraged them to believe the ten commandments could be bent: "Thou shall not steal _unless_ _tis already stolen,_" "Thou shall not kill, _unless in self defence_," "Thou shall not lie _unless the truth will hurt the other_" and "Thou shall not fall for temptations _unless She wills it_." The Angels were created by their Father but the monsters, the trees, the grass, everything else was created by their Mother.

It became blatantly obvious Michael and Raphael were loyal to Her. He confronted them and they turned on him, blaming everything that had gone wrong on Lucifer and telling God - he was plotting to bring Her back. God put his trust in the wrong angels. God banished him from Heaven and made him master of hell. Trapped within the walls of agony and destruction for a thousand years, only then could he ask for forgiveness.

0o0o

"Do you believe in God?" Draco asked Dean as they progressed through Kingsbury, keeping an eye out for more Devil's Snare. Their lucky escape did not mean there wasn't more lurking in the dark shadows of the town, bidding it's time until they least expected it.

"I stopped believing around about the same time I realised Santa wasn't real." Dean murmured, eyes fixed ahead of him. The world was a different place - weirder than usual. How was it, these monster's existed? He'd never heard of Devil's Snare. How was it this kid, knew what to do? Had he been telling the truths this whole time - was he from another world?

Draco didn't ask who Santa was - he'd just noticed a figure standing in the middle of the street, her back bent double with dark black hair. She wore a black cape that wrapped around her shoulders and a mist rolled in around her. She looked oddly familiar. Like someone from his past.

Dean looked confused, he had seen her too. She was the only stranger in the town - nobody else seemed to exist. Draco squinted against the wind that plummeted towards them - it was icy cold and he heard their ragged breaths too late.

"Dementors!" Draco raised his wand shakily. Draco frantically searched his mind for the repelling spell. It was Potter's favourite. Dean started shivering violently and Draco saw them. His fingers were numb. Dementors forced their victims to remember horrific memories when they attacked. The worst thing they did was suck out the victim's soul, leaving them as hollow shells. Draco needed to concentrate in order to banish Bellatrix and Nagini and the horrible memories of the Battle of Hogwarts that still terrified him.

"Expecto-Patronum!" Draco shouted, blasting the Dementor from Dean's throat. Dean muttered a shaky thanks, trying to forget Jo's terrified face as the Hell-hounds and the flames ate away at her flesh. He didn't know how to fight against this sort of threat. Dean studied the wand Draco was holding as if it would help if he had his own. Draco bellowed the spell several more times - the Dementors were being deflected but the Witch refused to leave.

"Come now nephew, why fight your destiny?"

Dean's neck almost snapped as he turned to stare at him. "You know this psycho?"

"She's meant to be dead. Molly Weasley murdered her. She's my aunt."

"I'll take your word for it. Look lady, Draco's with me." Draco felt a sense of security when Dean finally decided he was worth something and nobody was going to take him away from him. Draco liked that.

"So it seems. But not for long." Bellatrix smirked.

"Hey, let's not speak in these stupid riddles, I've had enough mystery for a decade. Why don't you tell us what you want?" Dean said, stepping closer to Draco in case she did decide to grab him.

"I want my nephew Draco, to join me." Dean raised his eyebrows, giving Draco the chance to reply, but also to see how ludicrous he thought it was. "I have big plans for him."

"Look lady, Draco's already got big plans and his destiny is with me." Bellatrix smirked and raised her wand, issuing a thin streak of green light. Draco deflected it with Protego, looking surprised. Only Harry Potter could stand up against the killing curse. How was he managing it? Who's wand was this? His aunt seemed displeased and shrieked at him. "Son of a bitch!" Dean murmured, pulling out his gun and deciding whether or not to take the risk and shoot her.

Draco was out of ideas and it was his Aunt's dark-magic against his seventh-year spells. He nodded and Dean pulled the trigger, hoping it had an effect. Bellatrix cackled loudly, dodging the bullets.

"Mummy, they want to play!" she sang, making the hair on the back of their neck stand on end.

"How did you get here?" Draco called out confused. "I woke up concussed. Why aren't you dead?"

"Mummy brought me back. If you join me, you will find out what her plans are for you." She sang.

"How do we kill her?" Dean muttered to Draco. "Bullets don't work. She's crazy."

"Mummy! Come see what I found! Mummy he's here! And he brought you a Winchester!" She cackled and the Dementors swirled around her hissing furiously, unable to eat their souls. Draco knew it wasn't right to see the dead walking, he was afraid of whoever she was calling to come and Dean was hissing at him to kill her. She was his aunt, but this person, this creature in front of him was not his Aunt. She was an imitation. His aunt had died in another world - this witch was a threat.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green light hit the copy in her chest and the smile faded from her lips. Dean muttered several swear words and the Dementors reared the face-less hoods down on them. They were going to die. "RUN!" Draco yelled, pulling Dean after him, straight towards the car. There was something else - a mist closing in on them.

Voices. Threats. Spells being cast and Draco wanted it to end. It reminded him too much of what he'd escaped already. He heard his mother's screams, she was dying. He heard his Father's groans - he was killed. He heard Dean's gasp for breath and darkness encased them. She smiled down at the them, the boy and his Muggle. How hungry she was. Trapped beneath the earth by her perfect Husband. It felt good to be walking the earth with her children.

Finally she had come to retrieve what was hers. Finally she had come to rid herself of these shackles. Finally she had come to satisfy her hunger.

**A/N: Chapter 9 is in progress. Stay tuned. Review button is below - send me your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: nothing owned by me. written for fun and for the amusement of others.**

**A/N: Chapter 9! I know it's been ages but I do hope you forgive me, and the chapters were worth the wait. Make sure you review - constructive feedback helps. Uni has started for another semester so bare with me. **

**Nine**

Bobby had just bid farewell to Sam and his 'apprentices' when he finally sat down to eat the rest of the pie and go over the messages that were blinking on the phones from Rufus and the Campbell's - why were they so desperate to talk?

Bobby listened to their pleas for help. He heard their screams for mercy. He heard their final words and the whoosh of the machete through the air. He heard their bodies thump to the ground and then the loud, chilling laugh of a son who had been to hell and back. The hairs on his neck stood still. Rufus and the Campbell's were murdered by Sam Winchester.

He hastened to exit his chair, grabbed his shot gun and burst outside to stop Sam from leaving without clearly thinking of the consequences. The car was gone. Perhaps Sam didn't know it yet; perhaps he thought just because he had received his soul that everything would go back to normal. Bobby should have known.

"Bloody idjit!" He said more to himself than to Sam, though his blood ran cold and he dialled the numbers of the other hunters and received a sinking feeling in his gut when their phones rang out.

"Boy, what have you done?" The question echoed through Bobby's house and he called the only person he had left, biting back the grief which had overwhelmed him. "Dean?"

Bobby's heart sank when Dean's cell went to voicemail. Something had gone wrong. Bobby was forced to get into his truck and gruffly shout at Castiel to come to his aid, not knowing that Castiel was far away in another world where he could not hear him.

0o0o

Castiel entered Hogwarts without realising the name had great meaning to those who resided within it. The sky was covered in thick cloud and lightning and thunder cracked loudly above their heads. He was ignored by the many traumatised students who were too busy carrying in their dead and wounded and he could feel their confusion, grief and fear usurping his determination to be untouched by those of this world.

Castiel walked through the destruction like he was following a path designed for him. Anna looked around at the rubble and around at the pupils and the teachers shouting orders in the hall like they were unnoticed visitors, ghosts almost. Two students carried a boy looking no older than twelve with blond grassy hair and wounds that devastated his tiny body. They stumbled through the rubble and dodged curses from duelling witches and wizards; finally tripping over the body of a dead cat in their exhaustion.

"We need to help them!" One angel fell back desperately, breaking away from Castiel and attempting to reach the children, aiming to protect and serve, horrified at what might become of them otherwise.

"Do what you can," Castiel muttered, "God is here with the girl. I can feel his presence." The other angels bar Anna, broke free from his side, helping each of those students who were dwindling between life and death. A voice of a villain rippled through the castle, chilling those who were still fighting and freezing the good they represented.

_Harry Potter is dead. I will let you bury your loved ones who fought so valiantly, but now it is time you joined me. With me as your leader you will be rewarded beyond everything you ever imagined. Defy me and I will not hesitate to kill you and your entire families. You cannot stand against me forever._

There was an outbreak of whispering and screams and fear spread widely through those injured and weary students. Castiel ignored them, focussed on his goal. He appeared inside a round office with strange gold objects and several moving paintings. The desk in front of him read 'Headmaster' and Anna touched the objects inside, intrigued by their strangeness.

A voice cleared its throat: "I see you found us, Castiel." The office was completely empty. Castiel could hear those in the castle frantic and scared, and he could hear those outside the castle laughing and jeering, bearing in on them but he could not see God. Eventually there was another cough, Anna and Castiel turned to the cabinet by the wall and saw a relatively large oil-painting of a man wearing a vibrant red cloak, half-moon glasses and a small ominous smile.

Castiel was curious to why his Father would choose this man as his host but he had long since questioned how things were possible when it came to his Father and on several occasions failed to prove his point whenever Dean argued the existence of God.

"Father, things are not well back home. We need you. I've come for the girl who can open the door."

Anna wondered why they needed to go ahead with opening the door when their Father was there in front of them, even if he was in somebody else's form.

"Miss Granger will be here shortly." Castiel put his hands into his waistcoat jacket looking glum. "You know I like to help others...I could not turn my back on my people - even if they have magic. What would you have me do Castiel, let Evil prevail?"

Castiel did not say anything, though he thought His leaving had already let Evil win. "I left because I had to, do not think it was because I did not love you. I trusted you could run everything in my absence." God told him. Anna shifted uncomfortably on her feet, wondering how much He already knew of his so-called trusted Arch-Angels, Michael and Raphael.

"You should know Raphael is the reason I am here." Castiel said darkly. His dislike for Raphael was renown and Castiel did not hide this fact from his Father, despite His love for each and every one.

God smiled, "I know all he has done and I know of Mother Nature. Raphael believes I will step aside because of the terms he has given me. However I believe they have underestimated me somewhat." He smiled in reply of Castiel's question - 'what terms?'

Anna listened intently, eager to help although God had not spoken to her directly. She was envious a little of Castiel's relationship to their Father and wondered whether He would ever treat her the same.

Castiel peered up at the painting and listened to his Father's reply, "'Step aside and my people will not be harmed' - such a lie as you are well aware - my people are _Her_ food source after all and she was never one to hold promises." His host body's eyes twinkled over the half-moon glasses he was wearing and the other paintings nodded their heads in agreement.

Anna felt herself let out an unexpected gasp when Castiel asked bluntly, "I have done all you asked and brought Draco and Dean together, but now I am unable to see the future. I am unable to see how their working together is meant to destroy Her and how will this girl help us further?"

God scratched his host body's white hair thinking how best to word his plans for the human race. Since he removed himself from the affairs of men everything changed. He knew that Raphael would try to overthrow him; he knew Mother Nature would return and he knew when Castiel seeked him that his plan would be set into motion. Like the host body he resided in, he had thought carefully of the consequences of his actions.

How indeed... it was time to explain to Castiel what was expected of him: what the human race needed to survive -

Anna felt confused by God's long silence and Castiel was losing patience. He had left Draco and Dean in order to make sense of the threat of Mother Nature and he was not keen to complicate matters further by listening to a Witch who may or may not know what she was talking about.

"This, is Miss Hermione Granger, she is from the year 2008 and has come back to 1998 at my request."

The girl took a step inside the office and walked straight over to the painting where God sat looking pleased with himself. Anna surveyed the young woman's appearance, taking in her bushy brown hair that stopped just above her shoulders; her black suit and her serious expression.

She greeted him them with a nod.

Anna stepped closer toward her Father and questioned something that bothered her since their entrance, "If you don't mind my asking Father - but what is behind the door? Why must we go to this effort when we can converse now?"

"I am behind the door in my true state. I know you do not understand my reasoning for coming here Castiel, but you have done all I have asked for which I am grateful, I therefore give you my legacy in return."

"I don't understand." Castiel finally murmured.

God leaned over the desk, "There are those who will not question me, those who will always believe in me and thus keep me alive - but times are changing. In order to beat Her, I cannot exist as I am, so I am entrusting you my legacy to protect and to maintain. You are no longer a Guardian Angel Castiel, you are my protégé and soon you will become me."

"What does this mean?" Anna wondered aloud.

Castiel was realising what his Father meant. As it clicked in his head, he explained to Anna: "It means He will no longer exist in this host-body. I will encase His ideas as well as my own. I will take His place in this universe and rule as He has done." Their Father smiled sadly, then quickly turned to the Witch, looking next to her as if somebody was standing beside her they could not see.

"Mr Potter, do you remember what I told you?" God said turning to the body of a tall man with untidy black hair who appeared from thin air, wearing a placid smile and folding a cloak beneath his arm. The woman twiddled her necklace between her thumb and forefinger as they watched.

"I remember as if it was yesterday, I am the Master of Death and only I can right was wronged. You think after everything I was put through with Voldemort I would have a peaceful retirement, right? I was actually hoping this day would not come but it has and I suppose I am as ready as Hermione is. I have the stone, the wand and the cloak - who is coming with me?"

"Castiel, you will accompany Mr Potter. Anna, I ask you to accompany Miss Granger - I believe three turns should be sufficient for what you are about to do. Castiel, I trust you will make me proud."

Castiel was left to stare astounded at his Father because he stood up from his desk and reached out of the painting to offer his hand. Castiel took it and was surprised to feel the strength from the old man in the painting as he lurched up and inside it. Harry was next - shook his hand briefly, then led the way, like he had been that way before.

0o0o

Hermione beckoned Anna closer and put the time-turner over their necks. She turned the talisman three times backward and the room began to blur. Anna had been in past before but she had never gone there with a strange necklace that looked like an hour-glass.

Anna heard Mother Nature scream in triumph, bent to devour the unconscious bodies of Dean and Draco that lay crumpled in front of her and the cackling of strange monsters that egged her on.

They seemed invisible to the party and Anna stood frozen, watching the horrors that awaited her.

"Harry is Master of Death," Hermione explained. "He and Castiel will take care of the Angels, and we shall rescue Dean and Draco but we cannot until She is weak." Hermione watched grimly as Dean's flesh was peel back from his body. "We must not be seen." Hermione tapped her wand on herself and on Anna muttering a spell that hid them from view.

"Dean Winchester cannot die or Castiel will kill us!" Anna hissed, holding onto Hermione tightly, and feeling sick at the thought of Castiel's face when he saw his friend.

"Will you trust me?" Anna felt sick but reluctantly agreed. "We cannot interfere until she is weakened by Dean's blood." Hermione explained. "I am sorry that you must witness this." Hermione said, holding tightly onto Anna's arm just in case she did something rash.

"Doesn't the blood make her stronger?" Anna questioned, finally turning away in disgust, but unable to block the sounds of his flesh ripping and picturing the insane image in her head.

"It will, but only after She rests. Our chance will come, but we cannot miss it." Hermione said seriously. Anna asked how they were to kill her, the Mother of all Monsters? "You have your Angel-knife?" Hermione asked, looking for it on Anna's slim body. Anna nodded. "And I have my wand-"

"Yes, but how-" Anna questioned, at a loss.

"Faith." Hermione murmured and they watched the creature fall back against the earth contently.

The dirt wrapped itself over her hair and the Devil's Snare entangled its vines around her waist, encasing her gently, protectively. The Dementors hissed above, unhappy they were not allowed any closer and Draco stirred groggily, opening an eye to witness Dean's fate and then he shivered and threw up on his side.

"My dear boy, you are sickened by me? Well, I see your pure-status and I thank you for your gift but you shall not be rewarded until I rest, then we shall see what you deserve."

Draco stared hopelessly into the distance. His only friend lost to Her. Even in this world where he thought he could escape the terrors from his own, he had failed. He had failed Castiel. He had failed God (who he had not believed in until recently).

"We must help the boy!" Anna sank onto her knees and reached out to touch Draco, hoping to heal his wounds. Hermione checked her watch and finally agreed, praying Harry and Castiel had done everything they could to make what she had to do easier.

0o0o

They walked in silence while Castiel took in the dark tunnel and caressed his angel-knife just in-case something jumped out at him. Questions burst through his mind - why him? Why did God put so much Faith into him? What if he could not be the God, their Father wished him to be?

"I presume you have already guessed where we are?" The man named Harry said after they had walked for what felt like ten minutes with no sign of the end. It was dawning on Castiel where they were heading - to the other side of the door - the door where God's presence waited for him to conceal itself within his own trusted body. The door Raphael and Michael guarded.

"He told me that when He becomes you, or you become Him the passage will disappear and there will be no connection between the worlds as we see them."

"How did you become Master of Death?" Castiel asked, hoping the time would pass quicker.

Harry smiled wryly, "It seems like a lifetime ago but I shall tell you it was only because of my mentor, the man you saw in the painting - Professor Albus Dumbledore who was a great man with an amazing mind. If it weren't for him I'm not sure how I would have survived let alone become the man he wanted me to be."

"It seems my Father wants me to become somebody I'm not certain I can become," Castiel mentioned quietly. Harry turned to him with a smile like he knew something Castiel didn't.

"He told me before he requested me on this day, that something impossible would happen. You see, while I thought God only existed in my other world; the world of "Muggles" (that is, non-magical folk) I was wrong, for when I died (and I did at the hands of Voldemort) I came to be in Kings Cross station accompanied by no other than my mentor, Albus Dumbledore. How? I did not question this, as we discussed death and monstrosity and whether I should go back - the only thing I didn't question but discovered later was that Dumbledore was not Dumbledore after all, but God coming to speak to me in Dumbledore's image and now, I come to his aid as promised."

Castiel listened intently, amazed. His Father really was a spectacular being. It made him feel even less suited for the job, however. Harry told him God's essence will attach itself to him as soon as he entered. Harry turned to him when they reached the end of the painting and Harry made Castiel climb out first, then he followed, raising the wand high.

The room was entirely empty. Castiel seemed nonplussed until he felt his breath catch and something took hold of his body. He felt His emotions take control and then he closed his eyes and stopped fighting it, instead entrusting himself to God and when he opened his eyes he was a combination of Castiel and God and he heard and felt every being on the planet and everything seemed clear.

**A/N: stay tuned for the final chapter coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: nothing owned by me. Written for fun and for the amusement of others. A/N: Showdown between good and evil and those caught in-between. Final chapter. Enjoy xx**

**Ten**

Castiel reached the door knob. It clicked open. Harry followed him. The two strangers uniting for a common goal. They were drenched in sunlight. Castiel saw he had taken Raphael and Michael by surprise. The two arch-angels rose to their feet, shouting orders.

"What did you do Michael? I thought you said you sealed the door!"

"I did!"

"You chose the wrong day to defy me, Castiel. One more step and I'll have Sam destroy them."

Castiel turned his head to where Raphael was indicating. Sarah and Carmen were on their knees in front of Sam Winchester, who pressed a knife to their throats. This was unexpected but nevertheless something Castiel could handle. Raphael did not know Castiel was God.

"Weapons down. You with the merchandise - I _said_, 'down'!" Michael said to Harry.

Harry ignored the warning. He raised the elder wand in his hand making Michael leave his post. There was a flash of green light and Michael fell. This caused chaos to erupt. Castiel made his way to Sam, only to have Raphael make the call and Sam bit deep into Sarah's skin. Carmen was screaming, trying to escape her ropes, calling Sam names her mother would be horrified she knew. Sam ignored Sarah's whimpering and drank her blood until no more sounds escaped her lips and she fell limp against him. His soul was messed up. Raphael controlled him. Castiel waved his hand sharply. Raphael was thrown to the ground, his angel-knife clattered in front of him and the dark-angel stared at Castiel with a new fear eminent.

"You, God?" Raphael breathed.

"And you, a disappointment. Everything you told me was a lie. You betrayed me and led an army against me. You released your Mother intending to defeat me. There is only one place where you belong."

Raphael smirked. His hatred for God, rising in his chest. "And where's that Father? You wonder why we stopped following you. You are more ruthless than any of us. It is your fault we chose to follow Her. You were the one who tore apart our family."

Raphael's grip tightened on the angel-knife and Harry raised his wand, but it was Raphael glared Castiel down, ramming his own knife into his chest, "You can't change what is already destined, Father. She cannot be defeated. Not even by you." Raphael choked up blood and dug the knife deeper into his chest. The arch-angels screamed as their leader chose to leave them behind to face God's mercy. Betrayed and left to die, some of them fell to their knees, wishing for forgiveness, others tried to escape hoping she would protect them.

God spoke, his voice echoing through the halls of Heaven and casting a sense of hope. "Castiel is your new leader. You will follow him and respect him, because he is me. We, as one, will bring back the balance, and bring earth back to life. Your mother is ruthless and selfish, it is not you who she is protecting but herself. She will, like Raphael, betray you, but I am your Father, and children, I will not leave you again."

-:-

Sam Winchester was rocking to and fro on his knees, horrified at his actions. Soaked in his lover's blood, he was ashamed and revolted. He was half-human and half-demon and again he was tempted by evil, controlled to kill, to end a life. Like the Yellow-eyed demon, Raphael had used him and it was his fault Rufus, the Campbell's and Lisa and Ben were murdered. He prayed to the sky for forgiveness. His life for Sarah's. Like his father had done for Dean. Like Dean had done for him. He needed to make it right.

Sam kissed Sarah's cold lips, crying against her face. He needed to make it right. Carmen screamed for help, afraid he would do the same. He was apologising, looking so distraught, but she didn't believe him. She had witnessed him become a formidable monster. He was supposed to protect them. Bobby had said so, but instead he had taken them to the cross-roads, stood waiting there for hours and then Raphael had descended on them. Binding the women and gloating at how pleased their Mother would be. He'd said, Sam had done well, that if he were lucky, he could taste them and satisfy his cravings. The bindings cut into her skin, and she and Sarah had promised they would escape him together. And now, Sarah was dead, and Carmen was trapped with only a killer for company.

-:-

Castiel smiled, he has claimed control of Heaven. Things are brighter, louder and he heard the music again. But it was not over yet. He still has Her to defeat. Hermione and Anna were waiting and there was still the matter of Sam Winchester. Sam who had suffered so much, who like Dean were two special humans, humans who had seen it all. He picked Sam up from the floor, holding him tight.

"Your life for hers, you say?"

"I'll do anything, anything but please, I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't, Sam."

Sam finally recognised Castiel's voice and gaped, tightening his hold and wiping the blood from his chin. Castiel smiled reassuringly, it was going to be ok, for them all, especially Sam. Harry untied Carmen and held her, speaking calm words and telling her they were here to help. If only she could see, like him, that Sarah was ok. She stood watching over them, with Michael and Raphael. Harry was Master of Death and he was taking Michael and Raphael, but it was Sarah's choice. Harry would accept and respect her wishes. He smiled in her direction. Somehow already knowing if she would choose Death or Love.

Castiel offered Sam a way out, "You have a choice to make. You can die - and I can bring Sarah back, if that's what you want. Or, I can offer you service, in exchange for healing your soul. I know it wasn't you who killed those Hunters. It was the demon blood inside of you."

Sam shook his head, gazing across at Sarah's lifeless body, the knifes on the ground and two dead arch-angels. This war would never be over, not for him, unless he kept to his promise. "Kill me. I don't deserve to live but she does."

"That is a matter of opinion." Castiel replied. Nevertheless, it seemed Sam wished it. So he put his hand against his chest and said one last time, "Work for me, Sam. Work for me and live. Don't give up." Sam's eyes welled up, a broken man, he looked so helpless, Castiel wished there was more he could do. He touched Sam's heart and drained his life, watching Sarah regain hers. Another Winchester who would give away his own soul to save somebody he loved. Castiel would bring Sarah back, but he would not kill Sam.

"There is a position vacant. I want you to take it. I want you to be the Master of Hell." Castiel knew that doing this would save Sam but would Dean ever forgive him? It was for the greater good. Sam heard Sarah's gasp of breath and Carmen let out a strangled cry, breaking out of Harry's hold to hug her friend and it was all he could do to thank Castiel, so he agreed, "OK."

-:-

Anna knelt down beside Draco, whispering words of comfort and regretting not helping Dean Winchester. She had once been close to the human. Castiel would never forgive her. She pulled Draco up to stand by her and he murmured, he couldn't leave his friend. The wizard felt responsible, like it was something Dean would have wanted, for him to stay. He would have done the same for him.

The Dementors circled Anna, hissing and screeching, which Anna found disturbing because they were face-less imprints. They felt her presence. Mother Nature reared her head and cried out in disbelief. "He sends his Angels to steal from me?! Why doesn't He show his face? How dare he keep me starving beneath the ground! You, stay!"

Anna, was seriously getting pissed by the bag of wind, but they had already lost one and she couldn't let Her take anymore. She pulled out her angel-knife and wished Castiel wasn't far away. She was pretty sure, the knife would be no match for God's wife or her creatures of the night. The Devil's Snare and dirt around their feet rippled threateningly. Anna glanced over at Hermione who threw her head back quoting something in Latin. Anna just had to keep Her distracted.

"Anna, isn't it? Why don't you leave me the wizard? He will die if you do not. His destiny is with his kind," she screeched.

"He is with his own kind."

Mother Nature smiled, her Devil's Snare and Dementors lurching forward. Draco stirred. There wasn't much time. Hermione's eyes snapped open, the last words of the sealing spell spoken. She channelled the energy from the ground, using it to her advantage to stop Mother Nature from feeding on more humans. Mother Nature writhed and screamed, furious she would return to her cage. The Dementors started to dive. Draco raised his wand with fierce determination. "Expecto Patronum!" There was a puff of blues smoke but not enough to save them. He had failed again. Death was coming.

-:-

Harry Potter, Master of Death, walked through the abandoned street wearing his invisibility cloak, with the Elder wand aglow in front of him, he turned the Resurrection stone between his fingers. He was not afraid, but mildly calm. He witnessed Hermione's spell opening the door to Purgatory. He saw Anna and Draco arm in arm and the monsters trying to avenge their creator's demise. He walked past them with one thing on his mind: to save Dean Winchester.

Dean's soul sat upon his body, cursing 'son of a bitch' because he was trapped in-between worlds. Harry smiled ominously, he knew what it had felt like to not know what was to become of him. Dean Winchester looked up at him with wary eyes.

"So you're the reaper now? You're just a kid?"

"I prefer Master of Death and you can call me Harry."

"Harry," Dean said, thinking the name familiar. His eyes widened, "Not, Harry Potter?"

"I see Draco has talked of me?"

"Only in contempt," Dean replied. "So, I failed, right? I'm dead. What was the bloody point?" Harry smiled again, it seemed to infuriate Dean. "Where's Cas? I want to say goodbye. And to the kid, he needs to know it wasn't his fault. You can do that can't you, you can let me speak to them?"

Harry put a hand on Dean's shoulder, "That's not something I can do."

Dean grew angry. "So get it over with then, I don't need to chit-chat, just show me the light so I can have peace, or whatever." Harry offered Dean to take a look behind him, which he did eventually, suddenly falling quiet in awe. Those standing behind him were also dead. Harry had let him say goodbye, but not to Draco or Cas. Dean put his hands to his head, tears welling up in his eyes as his mother, Mary, walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, whispering how proud she was of him. It was painful to see her so happy, after everything she had been through.

"Thanks mum," Dean murmured, his voice breaking.

John, was next, squeezing his shoulder with a smile and asking him to always trust his instincts. Dean was only just holding it together. His dad had spent an eternity trying to destroy the Yellow -Eyed Demon who was responsible for Mary's murder. John Winchester had made the ultimate sacrifice to save his son: his own life for Dean's.

"We're proud of you, son." John smiled, pulling his son into a hug, then standing with his wife. Dean let out a sob. If only Sammy were there. It had wrecked them both to lose another parent.

"Dean," He was confused. Both Lisa and Ben came toward him, holding hands. _No. No. They weren't. They couldn't be. How? _Lisa squeezed his hand, kissing him tenderly, and he was reminded of how good it had felt to have someone to love him, to hold him - it was what he had wanted all his life, to have a family once again. Ben punched him playfully in the gut. The feeling brought back memories of better times but Dean could only manage a grimace as he hugged his own son, surprised by how real it felt. He sniffed back tears when he heard Ben say, "Give them hell, Dad." Ben grinned, as Lisa blew him a kiss, "I love you, baby." Dean was crying freely now. Everyone he once loved, all lost and only he was left.

"Winchester!" Ellen patted his shoulder, "You've got a job to do." Rufus made a joke that wasn't very funny but he shook Dean's hand, standing with the rest of ghosts who were all whispering words of encouragement and appreciation. Dean barely heard them as he recognised someone he never thought he'd see again. She was standing there in one piece, you wouldn't have known by her appearance that she had been mauled by Hell Hounds and sacrificed herself for theirs.

"Don't hesitate," Jo said, resting her palm against his stubble. Dean clutched it tightly, remembering happier times when Jo had snuck out to hunt with them without Ellen's permission; when the gang had joined forces to stop the Yellow-Eyed Demon the first time and when Dean was forced to leave Jo behind. His face was wet. He couldn't leave them. He wanted to stay. It was too hard. There was no one left. "There's always Sammy," Jo said.

Dean looked over at Harry, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. "So, what now?"

"It's time for you to go back." Dean looked confused. How could he go back? He was dead. The only way to go was toward the light. Dean surveyed his friends and family, all huddled together, smiling at him like he had done them proud, but he hadn't succeeded in anything. Harry put his hand on Dean's shoulder, "I have the right to accept who is ready to die and as Master of Death, I refuse you. It is God who will give you life again."

Dean stared at the person standing behind Harry. He was wearing a tan trench coat and a large grin, but he looked different, calmer - like he knew everything was going to be ok. Before Dean could move, Castiel wrapped his arms around his old friend and told him it was time to beat the 'mother fucker'. It only made him laugh.

-:-

Draco and Anna collapsed, unable to go on. Mother Nature was raging a war against them as she fought to stay above ground. Hermione had done her part. She reached Draco, holding his hand and telling him to fight. He had the _unbeatable _wand. He could save them all. If only he kept trying. _Don't give up._

The Devil's Snare, Acromantulas and Dementors fought fiercely for their Mother's freedom, terrorising the streets, intent on destroying everything in their way. Draco was perplexed, he wasn't strong enough. _He wasn't Harry Potter._ The plant latched itself around them, tightening its hold. They were going to suffocate. Death was torturing him. He would not live to his next birthday. There was no such thing as redemption. He looked down at the wand, the wand Castiel had given him. What did Hermione mean by 'unbeatable'?

Gunshots rang out and Draco lifted his head to see Bobby charge out of his truck, shouting. He blasted an acromantula in the head and it fell over its own feet, dead. Draco watched the Dementors turn around, heading straight for Bobby. Hermione was burning the plant's limbs, trying to free herself and Anna. Draco knew he was the only one who could save Bobby's life. He wouldn't be able to see the Dementors, not as a Muggle.

"Bobby, look out!" Hermione and Anna freed Draco first, letting him run forward. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" This time, something blue and solid shot out of his wand, and Draco couldn't believe it had worked. He'd cast a real patronus. The eagle soared through the air, keeping them away.

"Good work son, where's Dean?"

"I'm sorry, I-"

Bobby looked over at where Draco's hand was shaking. Dean's body. He was too late. He'd failed John Winchester. His friend. Everything was going to hell. Mother Nature clawed at the earth. She had spotted Castiel walking calmly toward her. _He was not here?!_ She wanted to claw out his eyes, kill him, torture him. She wished him great pain an eternity of horrors.

"Let go my love, it is hopeless," Castiel said.

"Kill me, I dare you!" She said dramatically.

"Purgatory welcomes you."

"You are a coward."

"And you, a monster."

Castiel flicked his hand and Mother Nature rose into the air screeching threats. The earth squirmed in protest, creating a black hole and She was forced inside, followed by the Devil's snare, the flailing acromantulas and the Dementors. The ground sealed up and the earth was still. Everyone stared at Castiel, and not because he breathed a sigh of relief but because he was somehow different, impressive and all-knowing.

"I think it is time for some of us to say goodbye." Castiel said, turning to both Hermione and Harry. "Goodbye brother," he said to Harry, who he couldn't have coped without. Harry shook his hand and closed his eyes letting Castiel press two fingers to his forehead sending him back to his own world.

"Wait!" Draco said, not wishing for Hermione to leave just yet. Castiel waited, patiently. "How did you know I could do it. How did you know this wand was 'unbeatable'?"

Hermione surveyed Castiel with a smile, "Because that is the Elder wand and that is its purpose. If you've read the Deathly Hallows you know I'm right." Hermione smiled, and let Castiel touch her forehead. She too disappeared, leaving Draco confused.

Castiel answered his confused look. "There are two worlds, therefore two Gods and two Elder wands. Someone would like to see you." Draco had no clue who he was speaking of, he thought perhaps there was a chance that his parents might still be alive, and that's whom he meant by 'someone' but then he froze as that someone walked forward and he was surprised by how much he had missed him.

"You think I was going to leave you responsible for my Impala? Think again." Bobby and Draco grinned. Things were finally going back to normal. At least, that's what Dean thought, until he saw his little brother appear and Bobby tried to shoot him. "What's going on? That's Sam!"

"He murdered Lisa and Ben! Rufus and the Campbell's!"

"No, it can't be true. Sammy wouldn't..." Dean witnessed Sam's defeat and his sentence trailed away, lost amongst screams of torture. _Lisa and Ben's had been murdered by Sam? _He felt sick.

Castiel stepped between Dean and Sam, speaking the truth. Explaining what had happened and telling Dean there was not much time left. Sam would not be joining him on earth. He had lived his human life, and now he would serve God. This was Sam's goodbye.

"I'm sorry, Dean, I wasn't as strong as you," Sam said. "let me do this. Let me be better. Let me go." He would never see his little brother again. His little brother who had murdered their friends, who had taken Carmen and Sarah to their deaths, who had left him to die.

"It was my job right, to care for my pain in the ass little brother. I promised Dad. I promised you," Dean said, "but I won't stand in your way. I won't be the one to stop you, not anymore." Sam nodded, feeling like he deserved everything Dean had said. He wasn't the only one who had lost hope over the years. The Winchesters had stopped sacrificing themselves for each other. They were once brothers but now they were strangers.

"Goodbye Dean," Sam said, standing with Castiel and left to embrace his new title, "Master of Hell'.

-:-

"I offer you a choice, Dean." Castiel said, handing him some material.

"I'm not going to make you a onesie, Cas," Dean said. He half blamed his friend for everything that had happened. Castiel remembered their drunken conversations with a smile, "I don't want a onesie. This is an Invisibility cloak, and I offer you, Dean, a way out of this life. You could retire in peace, settle down, live a life you deserve." Dean pulled the cloak over his shoulders and was astonished to find that Castiel was telling him the truth. He knew deep down he would always crave something more, but he was a Hunter and he'd always be a Hunter. He declined Cas' offer and gave him back the cloak. "Good luck then, Dean. I wish you all the best."

"This is really goodbye, isn't it?" Dean said, finding it hard to think of what his life would be like without Castiel in it. He had grown on having the angel's company, and Cas had saved his life on many occasions. But things were different now. Cas couldn't stay on earth anymore. Heaven needed him. "Goodbye, Cas." Dean said, shaking his hand, briefly.

Castiel smiled, turning suddenly to wipe his eyes and he snapped his fingers, to reveal Carmen and Sarah standing with them. Draco was relieved to see they were both alive and Bobby gave them a warm hug. Dean caught Carmen's gaze and he was reminded of Jo's message: "Don't hesitate."

Without thinking of the consequences he strode across the dirt and took her face in his eager palms, kissing her fiercely. He felt her kiss him back and she held onto his hands, tight. Bobby and Draco were beaming and Castiel watched them for a time, then he beckoned Draco closer.

"Would you like to go back, Draco?" It was the chance he'd wanted since he'd arrived in America, but now things had changed. He was a part of something else now. He found he didn't want to go back to a world he didn't belong. Here he had a brother, friends and a dysfunctional family. He wasn't just a wizard - he was a Hunter and Dean needed him. Castiel could read his answer in his features, he said the one thing that he knew Draco might want to hear, "Your parents would be proud, Draco."

"He's going to miss you, you know? And Sam." Draco said, nodding in Sam's direction. "He's just stubborn." Castiel chuckled. He knew Draco and Dean were a good team, and he wished them the best on their next adventures. He would be watching.

**A/N: Let me have it! I've enjoyed the ride, so much so I think I'm going to have to write a sequel. Anyone have any title suggestions? Please review!**


End file.
